Thor: The Frosted Mirror
by Evelyn McKay
Summary: 'I need to find Loki,' explained Sigyn, blue eyes filled with fear,' if I don't, I die.' Surtur's lips curled to a cruel smile,' there will be a price to pay for this knowledge,' he said,' but it may have it's own gift to offer to me too, for I wish to wield thunder. And the sons of Odin are to be found together.' Post Thor The Dark World. Tasertricks/Loki Sigyn semi love triangle.
1. Prologue

_Welcome to my new fanfic! I really hope you all enjoy! _

_The next chapter will come soon as this is a short prologue to get started!_

_**Just a note on the rating:** This is rated T mainly for violence. I can absolutely promise I never write any unclean scenes whatsoever!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

A silent plaque. Like water washing on the shores, making the ground sink, then slipping back quietly, deftly.

Sigyn was like that with her golden hair and eyes of china blue. Her beautiful face and little red, rosebud mouth, her lashes, it was said, like long strands of satin. A smile that should be the only one to charm a laughing figure of mischief. Some might have shuddered at such a thought, but it would have made Sigyn smile.

_Come then, how could two such brilliant minds fail in anything they undertook. _

It would be a fine destiny indeed, to choose the moment and have the younger son of Odin follow her every word.

But these were but shadows, things that might come to pass if the cards were played right, else... Perhaps Sigyn could see glimpses of the future, perhaps she had been warned, that if she could not win the heart of the son of Odin she would not see the summer of her five hundredth year. Still so young in the world she was open to the commonest era and never guessed where might lie her opposition.

The only thing she had seen were the dark eyes, framed with black hair, lips that seldom smiled, but blossomed when they did. The lady Sif was the only obstacle she had considered. And with years going by it had become clear, she held no part of mischievous heart.

Time was cutting the corner for Sigyn, ticking toward, and then into, the summer that would be her last. She should have seen it, the shadows of her future playing with his life. She saw the great ship of Malekith that collided into the hall, crashing the pillars and all before it, but only that, for no one, not even the stealthy eye of the gatekeeper, saw the shadow that slid back in after.

The news of the Trickster's death reached and distraught her and still her eye never caught sight of the real man who sat on the throne of Asgard. But something went wrong with his planning, something that let slip his guard for a moment so the gatekeeper saw the before hidden truth.

Thunder roared again through the halls and Odin came back to his own, leaving Sigyn laughing insanely with her own giddy joy. She felt recalled and began to plan, but she had no idea where her plots would take her, first to the door of a home on Midgard to tell the absent Thunder what was going to happen to his brother back in Asgard if he did not return to intervene.

But the shadow of Thor, though long, was not a danger to the nine realms and she was determined to go further if life demanded and demand it would. Forcing her to move on, down to the depths of Muspelheim, where fire was born, there lived the leader among his kind, the powerful Surtur.

He was a creature of vision, not able to see the future, but the present, to the detail of it's smallest ant on Midgard. A hundred names he was known by, the eye of the gatekeeper, the trickster of the mischief maker and the sound louder than thunder. All those who saw him shuddered in fear.

Almost all. It was known that the Thunderer had gazed unflinching into those eyes when but a lad of a hundred and that greater years and wisdom had only made him, if possible, fear less.

Surtur loved to see men tremble before his gaze and perhaps this was the reason why he would embrace a chance to do anything that would show Thor his power. To achieve what even the mischief maker had failed and have Thor, trembling in fear...

_Kneel! _

* * *

><p><em>More to Come Soon!<em>

_So did you like it so far? Please review and let me know!_


	2. Chapter I: Protecting

_I really hope you all enjoy this second chapter. Please remember to follow and review!_

* * *

><p><em>The wind was dying. <em>

_The whole world burning in smoke and ash. _

_The door of life itself slipping shut._

_This was death._

**_Chapter I: Protecting_**

Breath.

Close your eyes and breath.

The swallow was painful, burning deep down and making Loki feel sick.

Consequence. That was the burden of all he was always doing.

Payment. Never so heavy. Never so unprotected.

He could hear the gravel crunch beneath his boots. It made his whole frame shudder. He raised his eyes and saw it; the block, large and black and beside it, the executioner, his sword drawn, glittering in the light of the morning sun.

For once in this life Loki was out of tricks. He wanted to run, but there wasn't a hope. There were so many guards around him he was almost suffocating, choking on the lake of air. His hands were chained together so tightly it hurt and burned against his wrists, while a huge metal ball dragged on the ground behind him, chained to his ankle, making fast movement impossible.

No Frigga remained to protect him, he had made his last move, played his last trick. He looked up. The sun glared down, so bright he flinched, but he kept on raising his gaze until his eyes found their object. Odin. Odin, sitting on his throne, looking down at him, coldly, as though he had never raised him as a son, or spent one drop of love on him.

Nor had he, thought Loki furiously. He would die now at the hand of the one man he had been unable to kill.

Was that the reward for pity?

But he knew it was not pity that had stayed his hand from killing his adoptive father. It was some other feeling, too deep, too far, too complex to make out and most of all, much to painful to consider. Instead he had locked Odin away, hoping cold and rain would end his aging days and they might of had he not been found out so soon.

It galled him to think that the moment's slip of his guard had told Hemdall the truth and had called Thor down on him in minutes. Back to the cell, locked deeper, with so much security he wondered if people remembered that he hadn't even broken out of his last cell in the first place.

Loki realised the walking had ceased, his eyes were so focused on Odin that he had just allowed his feet to drag along. Now he looked into the eye of Odin and then, lowering his gaze, spat on the ground at his feet in disgust for the man who had raised and even, in a rather cold way, loved him.

One of the guards seeing at act of such rude defiance to the king of Asgard, swung the pole of his spear and whacked Loki in the stomach, causing him to double over. Odin raised a hurried hand and ordered the guard to stand back. Then he looked down at the half crazy green eyes, framed by a face so pale it was deathly and hair, long, wild and black, strangling loosely over his shoulders.

'Loki Laufeyson,' he said and his voice was powerful still, echoing and strong,' you are here today to pay for your crimes. Far is their reach, growing all the more wicked the further you have gone. Today it ends here in Asgard, where your actions have caught up with you,' Odin drew a long breath and then directly focused on and spoke to Loki,' have you any last request to make?'

Loki's cracked lips parted and if looks could have killed Odin would have fallen where he stood,' I know every lie you have spoken, you call me liar, but you have much on your conscience Odin, _King_ of Asgard! May the memory of the woman you were unworthy to call your wife haunt your living days...!'

The smart hit of the guards spear pole in his stomach cut Loki in this speech, where his voice had been growing louder with each word.

Odin gave a slight nod to the executioner who was standing by and two of the guards forced Loki forward and onto his knees by the block. Loki flung his proud head up, breathing with a sharp rapidity, feeling an insane panic he was not akin too.

Then it happened.

Mjolnir flying through the air, making a path as people bolted aside to escape it. It smashed into the bottom of the podium on which Odin was seated, making even the stalwart executioner jump back. Loki's head's shot round just in time to see the hammer return to the hand of it's owner.

Thor stood, with his blonde hair trust back, his blue eyes burning with icy rage. In seconds Loki felt his brother's hand on his shoulder, none to gently, but secure and strong.

'I turn by back!' bellowed Thor,' and Asgard moves on to this?'

Odin had risen from his chair, his own eye matching the rage of both of Thor's own.' Do you ignore or have you forgotten this crimes of Loki!' he bellowed.

'Neither!' Thor shouted back,' but he is my brother and I will not see him executed. Is this the weapon of your justice father? That you should punish him with his own madness?'

'I would rid this world of one who cannot be contained or controlled,' retorted Odin,' and you would do well to understand this Thor Odinson, your brother is dead, this,' pointing toward Loki with his staff,' is all that remains of him, an empty shadow!'

Thor's answer was clear and unhesitating,' I know so, but it remains all I have left.'

Odin's staff hit the ground with a loud shuddering,' you. Will. Obey!' he yelled,' Thor Odinson, that you could so disgrace and betray your people!'

'My people!' thundered Thor,' my people! Is Loki not one of _your_ people?'

'No more,' boomed Odin,' he took his place in Asgard and, casting it out, misused the position I offered him as my son!'

'Or possibly that which you offered was less to be desired that you thought!'

Odin raised his staff,' do not force me to banish you from Asgard again my son!' he bellowed.

Thor's hand tightened on Mjolnir,' I would wish you no such ill,' he said,' I may banish myself.' he caught his free arm round Loki,' remember I can fly,' he said to him.

Loki's bound hands wrapped themselves about Thor's arm,' anytime you like brother,' he said tossing back his black hair, his green eyes suddenly alight again.

Thor raised the hammer and a moment later air rushed into both their faces. A spasm of pain crossed over Loki's as he felt the heavy ball attached to his ankle wrench up with them and he was certain something snapped in his ankle.

A blast from Odin's staff shoot up after them, but Thor was too fast and it was mere seconds later when the two brothers tumbled on onto the rainbow bridge. Thor was on his feet in a moment and pulled his brother up, in his hurry not even noticing Loki's intake of breath as his ankle felt the pressure.

'Come on,' growled the older brother and they stumbled toward observatory itself, where stood the stolid gatekeeper, Hemdall.

He gave Thor one of his rarest smiles, basically ignoring Loki.

'Hemdall please open the bifrost to Midgard,' Thor requested.

Hemdial bowed his head and swung his sword into the center of the observatory without response.

The feeling of spinning in space made Loki sick. He hadn't traveled by the bifrost since Thor had brought him home after attempting to rule Midgard. Neither did the sick feeling leave as they landed on Midgard, a pattern of beautiful filigree forming on the ground beneath their feet.

Loki's foot gave way as they landed and he stumbled forward onto his knees. Thor turned to him,' we have to move,' he said, then noting that the pale face was strained,' what's the matter?'

'Nothing!' spat Loki, as though the other had not just saved his life,' I seem to have twisted my ankle.'

Thor noted the heavy, metal ball chained to his brother's ankle and calmly swung Mjolnir. Loki realised a moment too late what his brother was doing and yelled,' Thor no!'

But it was too late and the hammer made contact with the chain, breaking it and ripping up the grass and soil all around them, spitting stand into the air.

'Oh nicely done,' snarled Loki,' pull up Midgard will you?'

'Not a word from you about _that_,' answered his brother pointedly.

'Actually I'm the perfect one to talk about it,' retorted Loki,' I mean I...'

Thor's hand slapped itself over his mouth, shutting out speech and almost closing breath,' listen well to me,' he snapped,' I will have none of your nonsense right now! Am I clear?'

Loki made a sound of assent and Thor let go.' Come on then,' he said and held out a hand to Loki.

For a moment the other hesitated, then he swung his bound hands and, catching one of Thor's, allowed his brother to help pull him to his feet.

'Where are we headed now?' he inquired.

Thor looked up at the sky, watching the weird storm of their arrival vanish away, leaving the clear air of the morning, with the hinting rain clouds moving in from afar.

'Somewhere more safe,' he said,' come, I've arranged a place with Heimdall, he will shield us there.'

Loki's eyes followed his brother's, a thoughtful expression gathering on his brow. He murmured thoughtfully,' the world should have died for me by now.'

'Well it hasn't,' said Thor, somewhat matter-of-factly.

The corner's of Loki's lips twitched,' danger gliding,' he mused,' so much more your line than mine brother, yet I seem to be the one doing it these days.'

Thor scowled,' not the term I would have applied to the circumstances,' he retorted.

'Oh?' Loki glanced at him.

'You're a criminal,' Thor reminded him bluntly.

'Oh I forgot, it's so good I have you here to set me right.'

'Set you right? I'd like to see that achieved by anyone.'

Loki clucked his tongue softly,' oh indeed,' he said,' I'm sure it'd be a pleasure. Maybe one of your dear avenger friends?'

'Precisely how long are you going to keep resenting them?' inquired Thor.

Loki pursed his lips. He could almost feel the old pain of being thumped like a doll by the Hulk and rehear his ribs crack,' didn't we have to be moving on?' he asked.

'Absolutely, we should waste no time. Your ankle is hurt though, we can fly.'

Thor tightened an arm around his brother and they shot up into the sky, the rush of air less sickening and more refreshing this time round. Still, Loki had never liked to go flying with Thor, it was somehow insecure and he liked to feel his feet on the ground.

It was not long however before they bumped down again, landing before a gate leading into a beautiful, flower full path which lead in turn to a small, brick house.

Thor let go of his brother, who caught hold of the fence to steady his throbbing ankle.

'Do you know this place?' inquired Loki.

'I have never been here,' admitted Thor,' but I do know the occupants.'

Loki looked round on him,' do they include your lovely Midgardian?' he inquired

'The house belongs to her friend's family,' said Thor,' Darcy Lewis.'

Loki cocked a brow,' never heard of her,' he said bluntly.

'No reason why you should have,' replied Thor as bluntly,' come brother, be a little impressed will you? This,' indicating the expanse of the world around them,' is England, so you need have no fear of the angry inhabitants of Manhattan.'

'Your Jane was quite angry enough without being present at the time,' said Loki, a smile twitching his lips reminiscently.' But I don't fear mortals.'

Thor could not help a grin,' after meeting Darcy,' he said,' that view may just take a turn.'

_More to Come!_

_Please Review! _


	3. Chapter II: Inconveniencing

_So here is chapter two and I do hope you all enjoy. Please review and follow!_

* * *

><p><em>Madness was the end of the line<em>

_Cold the enemy of fire_

_Life the path to death_

_Memory the equal of pain_

**_Chapter II: Inconveniencing_**

Thor got over the gate and went striding up toward the house with his usual naive arrogance. Loki rolled his eyes at his brother's behavior and then hurried after, executing a hop over the fence that was very graceful but followed up with a trip, that nearly sent him sprawling. He caught himself in time however and hobbled to join his brother who was hammering on the front door.

It opened after a short moment and the bright, beautiful face of Jane Foster made an appearance behind it. She has her light brown hair tied back and wore a very pretty blue pullover and white, pleated skirt.

'Thor!' she exclaimed, her face brightening with pleasure.' Come on in,' she took a little skip back and then noticed Loki behind him.' You brought _him_ with?' she said, gripping her hands together, with an expression that was half coy, half annoyed.

'Sorry,' apologised Thor,' I had to take him somewhere, can we talk it over inside?'

Jane tilted her head,' okay,' she said,' so long as we talk. Loki,' nodding her head to him.

'Jane Foster,' Loki bowed his head as he stumbled in behind Thor, wincing as he placed pressure on his ankle.

Jane frowned at him,' are you hurt?' she asked.

Loki's answer was displayed in the fact that his ankle twisted and he feel clean over, only to be caught by Thor.

'I think his ankle is broken or sprained,' commented Thor,' do you have anything to aid that?'

'I'll get the first aid kit,' said Jane, glancing at the tight cuff, still latched about Loki's booted ankle.' I think maybe that needs to come off,' she said, nodding toward it,' I shouldn't imagine it's going to help.'

Thor nodded,' do you have something to solder it with?' he asked.

'I'll ask Darcy,' said Jane,' do you need those cuffs off too?'

'Yes,' said Loki.

'No!' retorted Thor.

'Okay, we'll leave them then,' said Jane briskly,' and do sit down Loki, you could fall otherwise and hit your head or something.'

Jane was whizzing to the door and Thor turning to help his brother to the couch when Darcy slouched in from the open arch opposite, which attached the entrance lounge to the kitchen. She was dressed in a jean skirt and frilly pink shirt, a mug of coffee cupped between her hands, dark hair tied back.

She raised a brow on seeing Thor,' hello,' she yawned,' I thought you had gone to...' she waved a vague hand,' spacey place for something...' she broke off, her eye catching Loki who was hovering behind his brother. Both Darcy's brows shot up and her expression changed,' hello,' she said, half brightly, half curiously.

Loki bowed his head,' Darcy I take it?'

Darcy gave her head a nod,' yes,' she said, then stared at him,' oh my word, you're Loki!' she exclaimed.

He affirmed it with a smile and another bow.

Darcy gaped slightly and then looked over to Jane,' you never said he was totally good looking!' she exclaimed.

'Darcy!' snapped Jane in some vexation while the two Asgaurdians looked non-plussed, having missed the last words of the sentence, perhaps because neither would have expected them.

'Sorry, you didn't tell her what?' inquired Thor.

Jane turned away, apparently embarrassed at her friend's nonsense,' nothing,' she said hurriedly and fled the room in search of the first aid kit.

Darcy glanced after her, then back at the two brothers,' coffee?' she inquired, holding up her cup.

Thor nodded,' I would appreciate it,' he said,' and please acquire a cup for Loki, I think he'd enjoy it.'

Loki looked doubtful, sure the midguardian drink would be terrible, but he refrained from comment and allowed Thor to help him to the sofa. Here he sat down and Thor paused beside the chair. Silence filled the room, only broken by Darcy moving about in the next room. She came back before Jane, bearing two mugs of coffee.

She handed them both to Thor saying,' I made Loki's the same way as yours.'

Thor took the cups gratefully,' my thanks,' he said, handing one to his brother, who took and looked into it's depths doubtfully.

'I swear it's good,' said Darcy, seeing his expression.

He gave her a grimacing smile and took a delicate sip. He considered for a moment, then took another, the skepticism melting from his face.

Who'd have ever thought a group of mortals could have such a kingly drink?

Darcy looked smug,' convinced?' she inquired.

Loki gave a light laugh,' I'd need another to be quite sure,' he said, coking his head.

Darcy drained her own cup,' we're fresh out,' she said,' until dad gets home.'

Thor glanced anxiously at the clock,' what time does he get home?' he asked.

Darcy shrugged,' it's not even mid day,' she yawned,' he don't get back 'til late some nights. You can be gone by then.'

Thor looked uncomfortable,' actually, we might have to trespass on your goodwill for a few days,' he admitted.

'Oh?' Darcy looked confused,' what for?'

Before Thor could respond however Jane came back in, carrying the first aid kit.

'Jane,' said Darcy, turning to her at once,' Thor says he needs to be staying here a couple days, what for?'

'I was going to ask just the same,' said Jane, swinging the medic kit onto the end table which stood beside the sofa.

'Loki can't return to Asgard,' explained Thor,' father would have his head and I banished myself in intervening.'

Jane frowned,' how are you safe here?' she asked,' surely they can just follow you?'

'This house has being hidden from all sight, the four of us and Mr Lewis expected, by good Heimdall, the gatekeeper. He is on my side, none will find us here.'

Jane rubbed her head,' but where does that lead to?' she protested,' I mean, Loki can't stay here forever and I think it'll take your dad sometime to stop looking.'

'We will think of something,' said Thor, almost desperately,' I only ask to infringe here for a few days so that we might buy time,' he turned to Darcy,' this is your home,' he said,' I would not ask this if I had not a choice.'

'That's okay,' said Darcy easily,' do you think the pair of you could camp in the shed? Jane has the guest room.'

'Oooh, I love the sound of it,' coed Loki.

Thor shot him a glare,' that would be perfect,' he said.' What of your father?'

Darcy pursed her lips,' we'll have to tell him and hope he's okay with it,' she said,' it's his house, we can't hind the truth.'

'Couldn't we just mention Thor?' asked Jane,' leave Loki out of it?'

Darcy shook her head,' na,' she said bluntly,' we can't. Don't fret though, I run the house mostly anyways, dad won't mind.'

A smile twisted Jane's lips. It was clear where Darcy had got her easy going temperament. She snapped open the first aid kit and looked into it.

'Darcy do you know where to get a file?' she asked over her shoulder.

'Sure, got one in my room, I'll fetch it,' she moved out leaving Jane wondering what she had that in her room for until Darcy returned with a nail file.

Jane frowned at it,' what would I need that for?' she asked,' I meant a heavy file Darce.'

'Oh,' Darcy turned but tossed the nail file to Thor over her shoulder,' you could really use this,' she said and went out the back door heading to the shed.

Thor looked confused and began to study his finger nails,' is there something wrong with them?' he asked Jane.

'They look cracked,' she volunteered, giving them a half glance as she moved over to Loki.' Okay,' she said to him,' get your foot on the couch and we'll see what's wrong.'

Loki obliged asking the while,' do you know what you are doing Jane Foster?'

Jane's brow creased hard,' no,' she said,' actually almost no idea, but I figured I'd be a one up on Darcy or Thor.'

Loki thought of the time many years past when Thor had actually been forced to attempt to stitch his (Loki's) cut arm. He shuddered and allowed Jane to examine his ankle.

Darcy came running back in now, rather looking like she was enjoying being involved for once. She had a rather small file, but told Jane's doubtful look that it was the best they had.

'And I'm not spending money on a bigger one,' she said,' not that I'd even know where to get it.'

Jane paused, awkwardly holding the file,' okay,' she said with an attempt to sound efficient,' Loki, hang on tight and I'll try get this thing off.'

She went at it rather gently, feeling that if she put too much pressure she might further injure Loki's ankle. However after nearly five minutes she had managed little more than a scratch on the cuff. She frowned and then handed the file to Thor.

'I don't have a strength,' she said,' you do it.'

'I'm not sure I like that,' said Loki, unconsciously hitching his foot away,' Thor might saw my ankle off in the process.'

Darcy shrugged, looking at him over the back of the sofa,' that's your problem,' she said breezily.

'I swear brother, I'll be careful,' promised Thor and bending down he began to saw gently at the cuff. This proved no good either. There was a larger and more obvious scratch mark, but little else. Thor frowned.

'This could be rather difficult,' he murmured.

'Looks easy,' commented Darcy,' let me have a shot.'

Thor handed the file over and moved to make room for her. She bent down and gave the file a vigorous up-down sawing. Loki's gave a sharp intake of breath and clenched his bound hands into strained fists as the movement made his ankle begin to throb the more.

Thor laid a restraining hand on Darcy's arm,' I think you are hurting him,' he said.

'Hey it's his fault this thing is here in the first place,' retorted Darcy,' and it's this or it stays on, which won't help his ankle either.'

Thor saw her point but also noticed that her vigorous filing would take a lot longer than it would for him. He therefore took over told his brother to sit tight and sawed the thing off in a rush. Loki was looking a little strained by the time he'd done, but made no objection when Thor forcefully pulled his boot off to see the damage. Other than some swelling there was nothing to be made of it by any of them.

Jane finally took up a bandage and expertly bound up the ankle, trying to give it some support and Darcy, who had trotted out, returned with a glass of water and two white pills which she handed to Loki.

'What are these?' he asked, eying the pills.

'Pain medication,' shrugged Darcy,' you looked a little strained, if you don't want it...'

'It will do,' cut in Loki, who found the idea of anything to benumb the throbbing a very attractive one.

Darcy handed it over, her eyes falling at the same time on the heavy, chain cuffs that tightly linked Loki's wrists. A rather compassionate look flickered in her pretty eyes and she said in a low tone,' do those hurt?'

Loki glanced down at them, then gave a light laugh while he popped the pills in his mouth and cupped the glass between his hands. He swallowed some water and shook his head,' not in the slightest,' he said,' but thank you, you are very considerate.'

Darcy thought she could hear a faint mock in the tone and perhaps she did for Loki had almost forgotten how to thank without that note. She turned away from him and walked out the room without another word.

The significance would have been lost on her, but Loki's eyes followed her exit for a moment, something he rarely did to anyone. Thor's hand on his shoulder made him turn his head to look up and straight into the blue eyes.

'Get some rest,' said Thor, taking up a toss pillow and tucking it up behind him.' Don't put pressure on your ankle.'

Loki nodded mutely and held up his chained hands,' how long is this going to stay?' he inquired.

Thor looked coolly back at him,' until I'm ready to trust you,' he said.

Loki pursed his lips slightly,' my jailers were kinder than you dear brother,' he said.

Thor blinked,' your jailers didn't love you,' he said,' and your jailers had no conception of how dangerous you are.'

'And you do?'

'No,' Thor shook his head,' there are no limits to the danger of pained madness.'

'It was madness once,' said Loki thoughtful,' now it's perfection, it was pained once, now it's fueled with rage.'

Thor got to his feet,' whatever is it or was,' he said,' this I know, it and you have always been deluded.'

Something like anger flashed in the green eyes,' I'm not deluded,' snapped Loki heatedly.

Thor turned away,' if that's so,' he said,' then I've run out of excuses for you.'

Loki sat up slightly,' when will you come to except what I now am?' he asked,' to stop playing games with yourself?'

'I don't want to,' said Thor,' because that day is the one I fight you again and also the one where I kill you!'

Loki flopped back against his cushions, mellowed by the bluntness of his brother's words,' in that case,' he said,' it can wait.'

_More to Come!_

_Please Review! _


	4. Chapter III: Heritage

_Sorry this took awhile, I meant to update since some days back but didn't get round to finishing this until today! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Your true colour<em>

_Your true nature_

_These two have naught in common_

_For you are what you choose to be_

**Chapter III: Heritage**

Darcy had spent the later part of the afternoon in the kitchen, putting together a meal of macaroni and cheese. Thor and Jane had been talking no end since he got back and Loki had finally dosed off to sleep on the sofa, knocked out by the medicine.

The clock read six as Darcy bent to take the meal out of the oven, hot and freshly backed, abundant in sizzling cheese.

'Is it ready?' Jane inquired. She and Thor were both sitting in the kitchen to avoid waking Loki in the next room.

Darcy set down the dish and gave it a doubtful poke with a fork, clearly rather unsure concerning the mystery of macaroni.

'Looks good,' she decided.' Shall we call... um,' she waved her hand toward the next room,' fellow,' she filled in,' or leave him to sleep?'

'He had best have some supper,' said Thor.

'I'll call him,' offered Jane and getting to her feet she left the room.

Loki was sound asleep, his hair scattered on the pillow, his face clear in the dying sunlight from the window. Jane paused, studying the face. It didn't look evil, she thought, Loki had achieved a kind of innocent expression despite everything. When he grew angry or donned that stupid horned helmet he did look fierce, but here, asleep on the sofa, he didn't look like the sort of man to hurt a fly. Yet how much he had done, guilty of so many deaths.

Jane approached and gave him a slight tap on the shoulder. It needed no more for his eyes snapped open at once.

'What is it?' he asked, alert at once.

'Only supper,' said Jane,' we figured you might be hungry.

Loki gave a half smile,' very thoughtful of you,' he said, then glancing at the clock,' that was rather a longer sleep than I intended.'

'I'm sure it was what you needed,' said Jane,' no need to worry, you haven't missed anything.'

Loki smiled and swung his feet off the sofa.

'Do be careful on your ankle,' warned Jane.

'It's almost healed,' said Loki coolly,' we regenerate faster than you.'

Jane smiled,' I know,' she said,' but it'll be sensitive for a few days so take it easier.'

She walked out the room and Loki getting to his feet, limping, followed her.

Darcy was hovering in the door waiting for him,' ankle better?' she asked.

'Considerably, but what name had that medicine you gave me?'

'The painkiller?'

'Yes,' his tone was rather acid.

'Something wrong with it?' inquired Darcy, ignoring the tone.

'Well I slept all afternoon if you didn't notice.'

'Yeah, I noticed,' chuckled Darcy,' you'd know, having the mischief maker in your house, you make pretty sure you know he is.'

'Don't sidetrack,' said Loki, coking his head,' the subject here is that it had me sleeping.'

'Yeah, so? Did you have some other plan for your afternoon?'

'No.'

'Then what is wrong with sleeping?'

'I prefer to be alert.'

'Okay,' said Darcy,' next time you can sit with a throbbing ankle and I won't give you anything and you check a load on alert you'll be then.'

'Are you two coming to eat?' called Jane intervening before Loki could get in a sizable retort.

'Right on it,' cried Darcy and she slid along the floor to park herself in the seat beside Jane, leaving Loki the one between herself and Thor. He crossed over and sat down, somewhat pointedly avoiding the gaze of his brother.

The meal proved to be fairly good. Loki had some difficulty eating it with his hands still cuffed tightly together and Darcy noticing it looked over at Thor.

'Can't we get those things off?' she asked, nodding toward Loki.

'Inadvisable,' said Thor,' are you having trouble brother?'

'Just a little,' said Loki acidly,' maybe a spoon would help.'

'It's not my fault you wear those restraints,' said Thor.

Loki's proud head went up,' you'd say it's my own,' he said coldly,' but I never placed them there.'

'No more did I,' retorted Thor,' your actions did.'

'I was seeking my birthright!' snapped Loki.

'Okay cool it,' cut in Darcy,' just eat your dinner, I didn't mean to set you two off at each other again.'

Jane said in a perky tone,' after dinner we can see what we can do to make the shed comfortable.'

'Yeah,' agreed Darcy,' we got a pile of spare blankets.'

Thor gave his ingenuous smile,' is there a light in the... shed I think you named it?'

'Yeah, shed,' said Darcy,' and yip, there is a light in there. It's a bit old and dim, but it'll do.'

'We don't have any spare mattresses do we?' cried Jane in sudden alarm.

'Nope,' asserted Darcy, unperturbed,' but we can pile up blankets.'

'Sounds too good to miss,' said Loki.

Darcy gave him a wide smile,' would you like a teddy bear to take with you?' she asked.

Thor chortled at this and Loki made no response, having little idea how to respond to jokes of this nature. Darcy turned her attention back on her plate, rather chuffed that she had achieved silencing Loki.

The remainder of dinner went off without much conversation. With it over they were all getting to their feet when, from outside in the street, a loud and unfamiliar noise greeted them.

'What's going on?' asked Darcy, screwing up her brow.

There was a pause, while all listened, unconsciously holding their breath, then Loki suddenly moved swiftly to the window which looked out of the main street. It was rather high up, being above the kitchen sink and Loki pulled himself on to the surface beside the basin and, gripping hold of the inner sill, looked out though the lace curtain.

'What is it?' asked Thor moving over.

'The Einherjar,' said Loki,' we are being hunted brother.'

'The inner jar what?' inquired Darcy.

'The Einherjar,' corrected Thor,' the warriors of Asgard.'

'Oooh!' cried Darcy and bolted into the entrance and through to the main door.

'Darcy,' protested Jane, but there was no stopping her enthusiastic friend who had wrenched open the door and darted out. Jane sighed and turned to Thor,' they can't find us can they?' she asked.

He shook his head,' no, we are quiet safe with Hemdall's protection,' he assured her.' What do you see brother?'

Loki's eyes were glued to the window,' they are seeking us,' he said,' I wonder they waited the entire day.'

'They no not that we have Hemdall's protection,' said Thor,' there would be no reason for them to think we could hide.'

Loki made no response, but craned further to see. He was doing so when he felt a wave of giddy sickness hit him. He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling as though he was being drained of something, like the letting of blood. He raised his chained hands and even before his spinning, blurry vision he saw the colour creeping up them. Blue, like the veins in his hands were expanding.

Sick dread took over and he raised a hand to his face. He could all ready feel it. The pattern of the frost giant forming over his face. The crescent loop across his forehead and markings along his cheeks. In the glass of the window he dimly saw his own reflection and saw his own green eyes turn to red.

Behind him came Thor's voice,' Loki, are you okay?'

Loki did not want to turn. He hated this form, one he had only assumed completely twice in his life and one Thor had never seen. But the sick feeling was growing worse and now he saw a yellow, mist like light seeping from his finger tips.

Slowly Loki turned his head toward Thor, then he slipped back and fell from his perch on the surface. Thor's caught him as he dropped and stared down at his brother's face.

Loki had fallen unconscious, his black hair swinging back. The red eyes were shut, but Thor saw the lines of the frost giants etched across his brother's brow, cheeks and chin. The patterns of enemies he once hated on a much loved face. For the first time Thor could see his brother's likeness to his real, blood father.

He stared down at the face, feeling a weird sense that he was finally truly facing reality. Loki was a frost giant, how well he knew the fact, but how little he had understood it. In the back of his mind Loki's words came back from more than two years back.

_'I'm not your brother, I never was!'_

The pained words that Loki had spoken a mere two or three days after discovering the truth for the first time in a thousand years.

Thor felt Jane's hand on his shoulder and heard her whisper,' what is wrong with him?'

Thor straightened, picking up his brother,' it is the look of his people,' he said,' I told you of them, remember, a few weeks ago?'

She nodded,' is that how they look?' she asked.

Thor nodded,' more or less,' he said and bore Loki through to the entrance where he set him down on the couch.

Jane bent beside the unconscious trouble maker, murmuring,' what brought this on?' she pondered a moment, then inquired,' Thor, that light mist which was coming from his hand, wasn't that his magic?'

Thor looked interested in the idea,' it could have been,' he nodded.

'And losing that Asgardian magic may have set off this,' said Jane, enthusiastic now she had an idea. She took Loki's wrist to take his pulse and was about to start counting when she saw that the blue colour was seeping away from his hand. Moment's later it washed from his face, returning it to his usual pallid hue, smoothing away the lines of the frost giant.

Jane stared, spell bond and fascinated. Then, slowly, she let go of his wrist, but the blue did not return to his face

She glanced up at Thor, but he was only staring at his brother, pale, clearly off his usual balance. Jane reached up a hand to grasp his.

'It's okay,' she said,' he's going to be fine.'

Thor's hands both closed over her's and his eyes turned to her with a smile, full of love.

There was a swish of cold air now as the door flew open and Darcy burst back in,' what'd I miss?' she asked.

_More to Come!_

_Please Review!_


	5. Chapter IV: Asgardians Assemble

_Sorry this took awhile, but I really hope you enjoy it! _

* * *

><p><em> This is friendship<br>_

_This is caring_

_But friendship can kill you inside_

_If you love and are pushed aside_

_**Chapter IV: Asgardians Assemble**_

The light from outside had died out and Jane sat reading in the entrance lounge by the light of a lamp. All was peace outside, for the Asgardians had long since been through their village, not so much as seeing the Lewis' house.

Loki was still knocked out, lying on the sofa, near Jane while she poured over her book, musing, only half attending to the words on the page. Her mind rambled on, contemplating all the goings on around her. She felt concern for all that was happening. More than concern, she was worried, afraid. How much danger had Thor not encountered already? Certainly he had survived, but for how much longer could those odds run on? He was always promising to protect her, but not himself.

She let the book shut and clasped her hands around it's hard, thick spin, chewing her bottom lip and gazing vacantly toward Loki's sleeping face.

Thor and Darcy had moved to the shed where they were setting up a room for the two brothers. Someone had had to stay with Loki however and as Darcy had the best idea where everything in the messy house was and Thor was strong enough to move things around, the task had fallen to Jane.

She didn't mind particularly. It was relaxing and easy anyway, but she would have preferred to be spending her time with Thor than hanging about, watching for his younger brother.

She was just considering weather or not it'd be wise to leave the mischief maker to himself when he stirred slightly. His eyelids fluttered and his hands moved, unconsciously tugging at the chains that bound them together.

Jane laid down her book and moved her chair closer to the sofa,' hey there,' she said, in her soft, soothing voice.

Loki blinked a few times, then focused his eyes on her face,' what occurred?' he inquired, his face a little bewildered.

'You were looking out the window,' said Jane and paused, not eager to be the one to remind (or tell) him that Hemdall had taken his sorcery,' then something happened and next thing you passed out,' she concluded briskly.

Loki nodded, then looked down at his hands. He raised them both, flexing the fingers and got his grip on what had occurred. He remembered the yellow light seeping from his fingers, the power of his sorcery not removed, but sealed away, by Hemdall.

He breathed in the air with a forced calm. Without his magic he was almost helpless, certainly he was defenseless. He felt the cold rushing through his frost giant veins. He always had that weapon if he came to it. The weapon of his heritage, of whom he truly was, the one thing he had no wish to use. He had built a cage to protect himself from who he was and tearing down that door would be to snap the last remaining links of his sanity. Behind that door where lay a powerful monster of pain, beating in his heart, killing him from the inside.

Looking at his hands it came back to him completely. The way they had changed colour. He raised them to his face and felt his forehead. The lines of the frost giants had smoothed away. He drew a breath of relief and glanced at Jane.

'How long did it remain?' he inquired.

'The Jotun look? Two minutes at most, Darcy didn't even see it.'

'But Thor did,' it wasn't a question.

Jane weighed up her response for a moment, then said,' I think he was glad too.'

It was a well thought out response for Loki did not make a heated retort. He only turned his eyes up on the ceiling. Jane allowed a moment, then spoke again.

'Are you feeling all right now?'

Loki nodded and sat upright, rubbing his face with his hands. He sound of hammering on the outer door made him look round surprised. Jane frowned, confused, then moved over and unlatching the door, opened and looked round it.

'Good evening Lady Jane and an honor to be here,' cried a booming voice that sent Loki sky rocketing off the sofa.

Jane backed from the door and Volstagg burst his wide girth through the frame.

'Hello Loki, you mischief maker,' chuckled Volstagg with good humor, clapping his old friend so hard on the shoulder that Loki nearly lost his balance.

A second figure now burst through the door in the shape of the dashing Fandral, blonde hair waving, eyes alight while he caught up Jane's hand and smacked a kiss on it. The door from the other end of the kitchen now opened too and Darcy came in, followed by Thor.

No sooner did Thor's eyes light on his friends but he gave a cry of joy and embraced Volstagg, while Loki attempted to make himself scare behind his brother. Thor was greeting Fandral as the third member of the warriors three stepped in. Quiet and serious as ever Hogun greeted Jane and Darcy before moving to his old friend.

Darcy was staring about, bewildered, but in her seventh heaven of fun. Her eye catching Loki's she saw that he looked less perky and gave him a heart warming smile as an attempt to be kind. He looked away, but she thought she caught a slight glimmer of gratification in his face.

'I take it this is the right house.'

The voice came from the door and sent all eyes in that direction to see Lady Sif, black hair swinging loose, one hand on the sword at her hip, the other clasping a bag which she swung onto the sofa.

'Hey,' said Jane closing and re latching the door, a little breathless with the Asgardian turnout.

Sif's eyes turned coldly on the mortal woman's face,' Jane Foster,' she nodded her head and turned to Thor,' even with Hemdall allowing us to see it this place is elusive.'

Thor smiled,' it's good to see you Sif,' he said.

She smiled too and then her eye ran past him to where Loki stood. She said nothing, but the look she cast him burned with frost.

'We brought all the possessions you requested,' announced Fandral, breaking a moment's awkward pause.

'I thank you,' said Thor,' Darcy I hope you don't mind this invasion, I had arranged for them to bring some things Loki and I required.'

'Sure,' said Darcy,' everyone needs their soft toy.'

Thor looked blank and Jane cut in,' she means your prised possession.'

'Say you are good at talking to these guys,' said Darcy cheerfully. Her eye caught the sword at Sif's side.' That's really wicked,' she said appreciatively.

'I beg your pardon?' Sif looked round at her.

'The sword,' Darcy pointed at it,' it's awesome.'

Sif bowed her head,' I thank you,' she said, but her tone was edged in ice.

Jane looked uncomfortable. She had never forgotten the low, glowering look Sif had given on first seeing her in Asgard and she knew the woman resented her. Weather she loved Thor or just thought she (Jane) was ill suited to him, it was clear she hated her.

'Would any of you like a drink?' inquired Jane, forced to act as hostess, due to Darcy's lack of thought on such things.

'We would not trouble you so far,' said Hogun bowing his head with thanks,' we will not stay,' he handed Thor a small black pouch,' as requested,' he said.

Thor's hand closed over it,' thank you,' he said.

'Er... pardon me,' broke in Loki, holding up his hands,' but I think someone is at the door.'

Sif's hand shot to her sword,' we must have been followed,' she cried.

'No, no,' cut in Darcy,' that's just dad,' she hurried to the door and, unlatching, opened it again.

The man standing on the step was much like Darcy, dark and handsome for his age as she was pretty. He stopped on the step and stared into his entrance lounge, dumbstruck.

'These are Jane's Asgardian friends daddy,' said Darcy.

Jane bit her lip and then said in a nervy tone,' most of them will be gone in no time.'

'We apologise for this inconvenience Mr Lewis,' said Thor,' I hope you will forgive it.'

Mr Lewis nodded and stumbled in,' I need a whiskey,' he announced.

'I'll get it daddy,' said Darcy, splinting for the door.

'Make that two,' cut in Fandral as she exited.

Mr Lewis collapsed onto the sofa and ran his eye around the room. It fell on Loki and stayed there while his jaw dropped,' is that...?' he began.

'It's okay,' cut in Jane hurriedly,' he's restrained, it's okay and Thor is taking care of him.'

Mr Lewis face did not express much relaxation for these assurances. He said, addressing Thor,' if he flattens my house I will demand recompense of Asgard.'

'And you would have it,' said Thor, crossing over to his brother and putting a heavy hand on his shoulder, as though to assert his authority.

Loki gave a charming smile and held up his chained hands,' restrained,' he promised,' and I have little taste for randomly raising houses to the ground.'

'Raising to the ground?' echoed Darcy, reentering with two glasses of whisky.' That is by a way shot the weirdest way of saying 'flatten' that I have ever heard.'

Loki's green eyes seemed to bore into her own while she handed a glass to the thankful Fandral. He cocked his head and gave her a slight edge of his smile. She looked back, the single look was rather like a strange communication between them and it was with a faint smirk that Darcy turned to father and handed him his glass.

Mr Lewis took a deep sip. Then looked up at his guests,' whose staying?' he inquired.

'Loki and I, with your leave,' said Thor, tightening his grip on his brother's shoulder so Loki's winced.

Mr Lewis nodded weakly, paused a moment, then got up,' everybody else out,' he said in a tone of panic,' I can only get used to so much at once. Out, out, out!'

Sif glanced at Thor and getting a nod she swept to the door,' let us depart,' she said. Fandral gulped down the remainder of his drink, gave Darcy a charming smile and moved out. Hogun bowed his head and followed while Volstagg got sideways through the general clutter of people and furniture and followed suite.

With them all safely out, Jane shut the door and leaned against it with a breath of relief. Sif's cold eyes sent chills through her.

There was a moment's pause then Mr Lewis sunk back into his chair,' explain,' he said weakly.

Jane took compassion on Darcy,' let me,' she said and moving over sat down beside him.

Thor glanced at her, then at Darcy, who looked a little lost,' would you care to leave this to Jane and I?' he asked kindly.

'That'd be great,' nodded Darcy.

'Perhaps you would conduct Loki to our room,' said Thor.

'Okay,' said Darcy grateful for the plan.

'And Darcy.'

'Yeah?'

He held out the pouch Hogun and given to him,' these are the keys for Loki's restraints,' he said,' would you please unlock them, they are unnecessary now his powers have been prevented.'

Darcy took the bag,' sure,' she said,' come on Loki, want to see your room?'

He followed her out the back door, which lend into a small, back garden, somewhat dead and littered with rubbish, discarded parts of Jane's experiments.

They crossed to the shed and here Darcy opened the door and, walking in, switched on the light. Loki followed and saw a cluttered room, messy with cobwebs on the ceiling and dust covering the disused shelves. However Darcy and Thor had set out a fairly nice corner, where there were piles of blankets, laid carefully out to form two beds.

'It's not perfect,' said Darcy,' but it'll have to do.'

Loki moved in, his eye roving about,' I have stayed in worse,' he said.

'A prince of Asgard?' commented Darcy,' seriously, have you?'

'You'd be surprised where I have been,' said Loki, running a hand along a filthy shelf, watching, fascinated, at the dust falling in the dim light.

'Is dust fascinating?' asked Darcy, wondering exactly how mad Loki was.

Loki blew dirt off his fingers, he made no answer and Darcy choose to leave it alone.

She opened the pouch Thor had given her and found it contained at lest ten keys,' huh?' she stared blankly at it and then turned to Loki,' hey,' she said.

He turned and she held up one of the keys,' want those things off?' she asked.

Loki cocked his head, but crossed over and held out his hands. She saw it then, the handcuffs were locked in so many places, one lock sealing another.

'They really don't trust you do they?' she asked with a slight grin.

Loki gave a half shrug,' I find it's easier to loose trust than gain it,' he said,' one wrong action and they'll never believe you again, a hundred to earn their trust to start.

'You'd blame people for that?' asked Darcy, muddling among the keys to find the right one to start on.

'Blame,' he echoed, his voice spinning over the word,' how far back one sometimes has to go to find who to blame.'

One of the locks snapped open.' I don't sling accusations about,' said Darcy,' tell me your defense, I am listening.'

Loki looked surprised,' indeed you are, it surprises me.'

Darcy gave a faint smile,' you can't blame people if they are not interested in hearing defense for what happened in New York.'

Another lock snapped open,' but you want too?' he asked.

Darcy gave her perky grin, clicking open another lock,' I like chances,' she said.

'Even second ones, or thirds and fourths in my case?'

'I don't mind going up in number,' said Darcy,' but this my first for you so it's not that amazing.'

Silence fell while she snapped open the remaining locks until the last had clicked open and the restraints cluttered to the floor. Loki rubbed his wrists slightly, aware that pressure had made them rather red and sensitive.

'Thank you Darcy,' he said.

She moved to the door and then looked back. The look in her face confused him. It was laking in anger or annoyance.

'Good night Loki,' she said and her voice was friendly.

He allowed his more genuine, heart warming smile,' good night Darcy,' he echoed.

A grin crossed her face and he had to respond as she opened the door and passed out.

_More to Come!_

_Please Review!_

_(Next up, the introduction of Sigyn and Surtur, I hope you are all as excited as I am!)_


	6. Chapter V: Surtur

_A small warning before hand, this chapter is rather more dark on account of the villain, Sutur, however I have made sure to keep it from being too much in that vein. _

_Please do review if you are reading and enjoying, all reviews make my world spin for joy!_

_Little note to share, I had a special Loki day two or so days back as my mother finished crocheting a really cute Loki toy with a helmet and all._

_Also I am now listening to Christmas carols (since the sixth December), which are awesome for writing too!_

* * *

><p><em>Take care in what you seek<em>

_Many can not be trusted_

_And for your pains_

_You will receive death at your door_

_**Chapter V: Surtur**_

The water was cool, washing over her face. Sigyn leaned over the sink and raised her eyes to the mirror. She used to laugh at the idea of people who woke in panic from their dreams. She never laughed now, but shuddered.

The face looking out of the mirror at her was pale and stained. Her blue eyes were bloodshot between lake of sleep and tears of panic. There was no one to console her, no person to hold her hand in the shuddering fear which lingered in the day and took over at night.

Mother was long gone and father... Sigyn pressed the lips of her rosebud mouth together. Father. It was no good speaking of him, far away, on a different planet, too far to help.

She wiped her hot face on the towel by the sink and smelt deeply the sent she always sprinkled on it. That was soothing. She forced herself to breath long and deep, to stop her heart from racing so fast it might just wear out. How ironic that would be, to die from the fear of death.

She moved through to her small kitchen and rolled back the slot lid of the bread box. A rat ran out, dashing across the surface so she jumped and stepping back hit the corner of the table behind her. Looking into the bread box she saw it's contents were chewed at all ends. She slapped the rolling lid shut and opened the fruit drawer. Another rat was startled from it's breakfast of rotting fruit.

Sigyn stared at the drawer and then dropped down on the stone floor of the kitchen, giving into more dissolving tears. Of course everything was a mess, she had paid none of it any heed. It didn't matter anyway, she wasn't hungry.

For a while she stayed, sitting on the floor, hugging her legs, her forehead on her knees, sobbing and half moaning. But there was no one to comfort her and at last she raised her head. In the fresh look she could see the filth and dirt of the room, scattered with papers and litter. It was no wonder it was full of rats, it looked like it had been specially built for them.

A sudden energy possessed her and she pulled herself to her feet, moving toward her bedroom. She pulled a packing case from under her bed and opening it felt a hand along the soothing, soft blue fabric which was lined within. She moved about the room, packing necessities and at last to the mirror. Here she brushed her hair and set a few, glittering gems in it. She put on a little lipstick, brightened her pale cheeks with blush and dried her eyes. They looked back at her from the glass, red but with the china blue more vibrant for the colour in her cheeks.

She forced her rosebud mouth into a smile,' no more tears,' she said, brushing a few strains of hair to fall over her slightly pointy ears.' Today you solve your problems, not weep over them.'

She turned away from the mirror and taking up the packing case she moved swiftly out the house, shutting the door behind her.

The rainbow bridge still frightened her. It was not like she hadn't crossed it many a time to reach the bifrost, which would take you from Asgard to any other realm, but it still awed her with it's colour and brilliance. And today would be her first trip to this specific realm. She had often visited Alfheim, where dwelt half her ancestors and once, scarcely days ago, she had gone to Midgard, or Earth as the mortals called it. It was said it took a bold person indeed to visit Muspelheim.

Or just a desperate one, she thought.

Much had she heard of Surtur, the lord of that realm of fire. It was said he controlled it wholly, with a hand more iron than Odin himself and a face more wicked than any. He would hardly be any one's first choice to go to for assistance, but Sigyn could think of no second option.

She stepped onto the glossy, smooth surface of the rainbow bridge and began the long walk across it. Most people would ride, but she found that despite her urgency she wasn't so eager to arrive at her destination. The thought of Surtur frightened her as much as it would anyone.

She instead watched the lights on the bridge, reflecting and echoing to her footfall like music. The lights made her dizzy and when she finally raised her eyes the world was rocking and she had nearly reached the great dome which sheltered, and was part of, the bifrost.

'Lady Sigyn.'

The deep voice startled her and looking up she saw the guardian of the nine realms, Hemdall. His huge stature, added to the deep voice made him almost hard to look at and his golden eyes were always so alive, so sharp.

Sigyn raised her blue eyes, a fear echoing in the upward glance, affecting and beautiful at once.

'Hemdall,' she got out the single word in her soft voice, edged with fear.

Hemdall drew his sword and set it down in the center of the bifrost as was always done to activate it.

'Where would you go?' he asked.

She wordlessly held up a note and he took, read and closed his hand over it.

'Your permission is granted by the king of Asgard,' he said,' his command is my duty.'

'Thank you,' she moved up the slight platform and felt the rushing air of the bifrost swirl about her. She thought how easy it had been to acquire Odin's permission. A few lies scattered, telling him how she wished to go to Muspelheim for the sake of gathering medicines on the direct boarder. Odin had believed her and though Hemdall would be able to know if she was elsewhere it was unlikely he would think to look. Either way she was desperate enough to take the chance.

Journeying by the bifrost was always rapid and it was moments later that she found herself staring at the burning terror which was the realm of Muspelheim.

Cracked rooks jutted from half fallen mountains, fire burned and splashed like water in the crevasses where the ground had split, like it meant to tear beneath her feet. The sky, blue in contrast to the ground, was full of clouds, while the sun was of a most vibrant orange, swirling with red as though it were coming to crash with the earth.

The plants were live, but all had a dessert like quality, the only flowers terrifying in the way they swayed, like fire locked to a candle wick.

Sigyn's hand closed over the handled of her case as she took a step forward. It would not be far to Surtur's palace but she was in no hurry and took her steps slowly and carefully, while she felt the burning heat, radiating like a furnace.

She gazed up at the mountains as she walked, half expecting them to tumble down, but they stayed stolid, staring down at her from their mean height. Almost unconsciously her footsteps sped up until soon she was running, terrified, longing to be done with her mission as soon as possible.

She was tried and hot by the time she saw the palace looming before her, so bright with fire it hurt to look at. The main gate stood before it, twisted with vines growing some type of fruit unknown in Asgard.

A single guard stood by the gate, so terrifying to look at she nearly backed away. He was slightly larger than an Asgardian, though not to compare with the Frost Giants, and wore a full suite of armer. But this didn't hide the red glowing eyes or the hand with long fingers, nor did it conceal his feet, which looked like the claws of a bird.

Sigyn felt the eyes snap onto her face just as she was half determined to back away. She drew a deep breath and stepped forward.

'I want to see lord Surtur,' she announced breathlessly.

She thought she would choke on the air of Surtur's palace. It stank of smoke, stifling to the point of suffocation and Sigyn walked with her handkerchief covering her nose and mouth. Otherwise the smell would of a certain make her throw up. The corridor leading toward Surtur's main hall was covered with smooth tiles, while the walls looked like they were split with cracks and filled with fire. It was stunning in a mind blowing way.

The double doors to the main hall were huge, decorated with filigree and locked with many bolts. The guards drew these back and the doors swung to reveal a room of splendor, built like the corridor, as thought with fire. But all it's splendor had little effect on Sigyn. She saw only what sat of the throne at the end of the room.

He was like the guard, with the same feet, hands and eyes. But his whole face was visible, the armor only reaching his neck. His face was red, mixed with orange, the colours in constant flex, like a fire. Horns stuck out the sides of his head where ears normally were and his stature was greater than the guard, almost enough to rival the late King Laufey of Jotunheim. But none of these features were what really made Sigyn's face go white, that was caused by the solid evil written in his eyes, locked across the wicked grin on his face.

She caught her breath and it brought a widening of the grin. She feared him and he reveled to see fear, he breathed and lived for it.

Sigyn heard the great doors of the hall shut behind her and, swallowing hard, she faced Surtur, her breath shuddering.

Surtur rose from his seat, swinging back the great cape he wore. His clothes were rich and kingly, of a vibrant blue, painful to look at clashing beside the orange and red of his face. He extended his hands in apparent welcome.

'What do you here Asgardian?' he asked.

'I would have words with you great Surtur,' said Sigyn, dropping a curtsy and raising her eyes, allowing all the fear he wanted to see to show in them.

The long fingers waved their approval,' then speak.'

'I seek someone who my eyes can't find, I know you are like the gatekeeper. You see beyond what is before you, you have the second sight, I come to beg it's aid.'

Surtur looked puzzled,' why not ask your gatekeeper Asgardian?'

'It is he who has hidden this person from me, he will not help.'

'Who is it you seek?' inquired Surtur, curiosity alight in his face.

'I have a need to find Loki,' explained Sigyn in a rush, holding her breath, blue eyes filled with fear,' if I don't, I die. It's simple.'

'Die? How so?'

Sigyn blinked, willing away the tears of fear starting to her eyes,' I don't know,' she admitted,' I just don't know!'

Surtur saw the panic in her face and read behind it. Such a girl was easy to persuade to all manner of rash moves. She was on the verge of cracking. She was Asgardian, just what he himself sort. His lips curled into a cruel smile,' there will be a price to pay for this knowledge,' he said,' but it may have it's own gift to offer for me too, as I wish to weld thunder. And the sons of Odin are to be found together.'

Sigyn's eyes brightened,' but you will aid?!' she cried.

'Hold,' he held up his hand,' with a payment.'

'What payment?'

'You live in Asgard, yes?'

She nodded, wordlessly.

'I require a great artifact that lies within the vault of Odin, the casket of ancient winter, the weapon of the frost giants.'

Sigyn's hand went up to her mouth,' but that is Odin's vault,' she protested,' would you have me break in?'

Surtur turned away,' you came for help,' he said,' this is my deal, I shall offer no other.'

She stared at the floor, catching her breath, at last she raised her eyes,' and if I do this, you will show me where to find Loki?'

Surtur's head nodded it's assent,' Thor is mine,' he warned,' I have a great quarrel to settle with him.'

'I have no interest in Thor,' said Sigyn briskly,' you will have what you seek.'

Surtur smiled softly,' then, fair Asgardian, so will you.'

_More to Come! (Next up will return to our other characters!)_

_Please Review! _


	7. Chapter VI: Enter Ian

_I am so, so sorry for the long delay! _

_In good news I will be going on a four week holiday, starting tomorrow! (Here in South Africa we have our long holidays over Christmas). This should mean more and faster updates as I want to get tons of writing done this holiday and I'll be at home._

_Also I just bought, last Saturday, the Disney Infinity figurine of Thor, which I am super happy with!_

_Remember to Follow, Favourite and Review!_

* * *

><p><em>Trying to claim too much<em>

_You lost it all in the battle_

_Our friendship went up in flames_

_You call me brother but shun my name_

**Chapter VI: Enter Ian**

The morning light was breaking in through the gaps of the shed and glittering dimly through the filthy windows. Thor turned over in bed and looked across at the sleeping face of his younger brother. Loki had fallen asleep after lying awake for hours contemplating his situation and future. They had not been the kind of thoughts conducive to a good sleep.

Thor turned on his back and stared fixedly at the ceiling, watching the patterns weaved by a busy spider with interest. He heard the sounds of birds in the morning and glanced sideways at the clock. It was seven in the morning.

He lay there silent for about fifteen minutes and then he heard Loki stirring.

'Morning,' he called, as cheerfully as he could.

Loki sat up, shaking back black hair and blinking,' good morning Thor,' he said, his tone studied and perfectly balanced.

There was a moment's awkward pause, then Thor spoke,' are you feeling better?'

'Much, I thank you,' Loki's tone was like ice.

Thor sat up,' it was not my order,' he said,' that Hemdall take your powers.'

Loki nodded wordlessly, but held up a hand of warning when his brother parted his lips to speak again,' I know it shocked you,' he said,' to see me... the real me, but I don't wish to speak on it.'

'It didn't shock me,' said Thor,' it changed me.'

That caught Loki's interest, he turned his head slightly,' I don't follow,' he said.

'To see the merging of what I had mistakenly hated and the brother I loved showed me the more how wrong I had been when I attacked Jotunheim before being banished to Midgard.'

A look of pain crossed over Loki's face,' the less association you give me with them the better I shall be pleased,' he said,' or would you be proud to call Laufey "father"?'

'No,' said Thor,' I would not, but you are a man in your own right Loki, you have no need to rely on the name of your father or any other.'

Loki gave a laugh,' oh I rather think even dear Odin has a better name to rely on than I do. Nay Thor, don't suggest I will do better with my own name.'

'You could.'

'Could have, years ago, not now.'

'Everything can change Loki.'

'I thought you'd lost faith in me.'

'In my dark moments, but sometimes I dare to have hope again.'

Loki gave a smug half laugh and rising to his feet crossed over to the mirror on the wall,' how did you come to hear of my planned execution Thor, I'm curious? Odin was keeping it so quiet from the prying eyes of Midgard and yourself.'

'I was told,' said Thor simply.

'Told?' Loki frowned,' by whom pray?'

'I didn't know her,' replied Thor.

Loki paused with a comb in his hand,' Asgardian?' he asked.

'Yes,' nodded Thor,' she gave the name Misao.'

'Misao,' Loki spoke the name slowly,' that's Midgardian Japanese.'

'Japanese?' echoed Thor.

'Japan, it's a small island... I think. The name means fidelity,' Loki was silent a moment, then his face lighted,' was she a blonde woman, very lovely face?'

'Yes, do you know her?'

'Her real name is Sigyn,' said Loki,' she of fidelity they call her in Asgard.'

'I know the name of Sigyn,' said Thor,' she is part light elf is she not?'

Loki nodded, running the comb idly through his hair.

'Do you know her?' asked Thor,' or why she would intervene for you? Because she did so in informing me of your scheduled execution.'

'I... I don't know her,' said Loki, but the seconds floundering made Thor raise his eyebrows, Loki never stumbled over his words.

'You don't know her?' he echoed sceptically.

'I've seen her,' admitted Loki,' I swear, it ends there, I do not know why she would have come to my aid.'

'She saved your life,' commented Thor.

'Maybe she considers it the duty of fidelity,' retorted his brother.

'She owes you no loyalty.'

Loki ran the comb through his hair,' no,' he agreed,' she does not, I know not why she got involved, but clearly she wasn't against being found out. If she had been she'd have given a name that could never trace back to her.'

'Then why the false name to start with?'

'Perhaps to appear as if she would be unknown, besides women like mystery, they are so strange.'

Thor looked amused,' hark, do I find something that does puzzle you my brother?'

'She does.'

'She? Sigyn?'

'Darcy.'

Thor gave a laugh,' are you being caught by the charms of Darcy?' he asked light heartedly.

'I'm not able to be charmed,' said Loki coolly,' she is just... bewildering.'

Thor smirked with apparent satisfaction,' I'm glad you think on it that way,' he said,' for it would never do in reality.'

Loki glanced over at him, comb paused in mid-air,' are you suggesting a romance between Darcy Lewis and I?' he asked,' I hope she wouldn't be so bold as to flatter herself it would be possible.'

'You'd be bold to.'

'Is she so sort after?'

'She is better than you.'

'But equally... shadowed. She stands behind Jane the way I did behind you.'

Thor was silent for a moment, when he spoke his tone was subdued,' I know I was arrogant and shadowed you many times,' he said,' I am sorry for it...'

'But it can't be undone,' cut in Loki,' enough of this discussion Thor,' he tossed the comb to his brother,' we can in no way settle this between us and see no future in further quarrelling.'

'It is you who quarrels.'

'And it's I who was injured by your arrogance!' flashed Loki.

'You would injure others with your pain,' retorted Thor,' hurting them because I cast a shadow.'

'It's your shadow,' Loki bit back.

'It did not blacken your every day,' said Thor,' and I saw and loved you as did mother and father...'

'Do not speak to me of Odin's love!' snapped Loki,' he was no father to me!'

'That seems to have made little difference,' said Thor,' you turned on me likewise, was I not a brother to you?'

Loki turned away,' we share no blood,' he said.

'But we shared everything else.'

Loki swallowed,' if you see things this way,' he said,' I wonder you hold your hand from ending it.' He stepped up and faced his brother, head flung high,' why do you let me breath still?'

Thor turned away from him in his turn,' because I love you,' he said,' because you are my brother, no matter what.'

'No matter who I take it?'

'It was always that way,' said Thor,' we never were brothers in blood, the truth can only change our perspective and that only if we allow.'

Loki made no answer, all those which sprung up died in his throat and he moved to take up his coat, which he had slept without,' I suppose there is somewhere where we can acquire more clothes,' he murmured smoothing out his tunic, crumbled from being slept in.

Thor tied up his hair in a pony,' are you sure you want to wear Midgardian clothes?' he asked rather coldly.

'Why not?'

Thor smiled faintly,' I rather think you won't take to it,' he said.

'You managed,' said Loki, running an eye along the jeans and shirt Thor had slept in and still wore.

'I adapt to Midgard,' said Thor,' I don't attempt to rule it.'

'At any rate,' said Loki,' the clothes you wear seem more comfortable for sleeping in.'

Thor looked down at his jeans,' I don't think these are actually pyjamas,' he admitted,' I haven't yet got everything in it's place here.'

'You might want to change,' said Loki helpfully,' they are creased.'

'So are yours.'

'True, but I have no others, I'll move along to the house and leave you to find something...' he ran an eye over Thor's shirt which had a slogan, _Yeah Man_, written across it,' suitable,' he finished and opening the door he went out into the chilly, morning air.

It nipped at his nose and ears as he crossed the lawn to the back lounge door. He opened it and stepped inside to find the room empty. The sound of voices lend him into the kitchen and here he found Darcy pouring out coffee, while Jane sat on the round table nearby explaining her theory on something or other which sounded to Loki like scientific mambo-jumbo.

'Good morning,' said Loki.

Jane looked round while Darcy started so violently that she messed coffee down her jean skirt and onto the floor.

'Oh it's you,' she said looking round,' man you made me jump.'

'I apologise,' said Loki coolly and walking over to the table he sat down on one of the chairs with no offer to help clean up the mess of coffee.

Darcy threw him a slight scowl and said irritably,' you don't help clean do you?'

'I'm a prince of Asgard,' said Loki somewhat taken aback by the suggestion that he should ever do any such thing.

'Disgraced prince,' mumbled Darcy taking up a cloth and wiping her skirt.

'Is there any breakfast to be had?' inquired Loki, glancing at Jane, seeing Darcy had gone into a foul mood.

'Er... do you eat normal Earth food?'

'If Thor can I think I may manage too,' said Loki, cocking his head slightly.

Jane's lips twitched,' I guess so,' she agreed,' but you seem less adaptable.'

Loki gave the wisp of a smile, but inwardly something twisted. Oh really, so he didn't adapt, was there some other name for his _adaption_ to Asgardian life? After all, it wasn't where he came from.

Thor now appeared in the doorway, dressed in a fresh pair of jeans, with a white shirt and his hair tied out of the way.

'Morning,' he said cheerily.

Jane's face brightened and she said in a perky tone,' want some breakfast?'

'Very much, I'll make breakfast for all of us,' said Thor moving into the main kitchen,' that does include you Darcy,' seeing she was about to get out the frying pan.

'Okay,' Darcy grinned and cupping her coffee mug between her hands she swept over and sat down beside Jane.

'Loki,' Thor glanced over at his younger brother.

'Yes?' Loki glanced up inquiringly.

'Perhaps you may assist in washing dishes, many remain from last night.'

'I'm sorry?' Loki looked taken aback.

'Don't know how?' taunted Darcy with a wicked grin.

'No, why would I?'

'Fair point,' she conceded, her tone mocking playfully.

'It is a subject most easy to understand,' Thor assured him,' come Loki, you need at lest try earn your stay here.'

Loki hesitated for a moment, then, deeming it wise, he rose to his feet and crossed over to the sink. He stared into it, then gripped the tap and gave it a turn.

That seemed like a good place to start.

Cold water rushed into the sink and ran down the drain. Loki hovered, uncertainly holding a plate. A giggling Darcy came to his rescue.

'All right, I'll show you,' she chuckled placing down her coffee cup.' First you put in the plug. Now turn off the cold tap and turn the one with the red circle on it, that's the hot water.'

'It doesn't feel very hot,' commented Loki, feeling the water rush over his fingers.

'It'll heat up,' promised Darcy,' now you need some liquid soap,' she took down the bottle and poured a little into the water,' so, and then you take the sponge and wash the dishes, both sides of the plates please.'

'Okay, thank you,' Loki gave a faint smile and rolling up his sleeves he took up a plate and went to washing the dishes, imitating the way he had seen the maids do it at his old home in Asgard.

Home. The word had an odd pain to it. Nowadays he had no home, no where to go, the thought was fraught with panic. It caught in his throat and burned there like a red hot coal. No where to go, no place to call home, no woman to call mother, no man to call friend. He had shut himself off from the world, locked away his heart and slipped into an endless abyss of falling darkness.

Loki's thoughts were broken in on by Jane who commented,' wouldn't it be best to turn off the tap?'

'Oh,' Loki started and turned it off. He then finished the dishes and drying his hands went and sat down opposite Jane and Darcy, waiting for Thor to finish the breakfast.

'Where is your father this morning?' he asked of Darcy.

'Out at work,' she replied in a brisk tone, apparently eager to be done with the subject.

Loki said no more, he understood sensitivity on the subject of fathers so well he almost assumed it was universal.

Thor completed the breakfast and all sat down to enjoy bacon, eggs and toast. They were about halfway through when Thor commented,' there be a man walking up and down the street outside the window, I do believe he seeks someone. Oh it's that man I saw with you Darcy, when Malekith invaded.'

'Oh,' Darcy jumped up,' he can't see the house of course, he must be so confused, I'll be right back.'

She darted out and Loki glanced inquiringly at Jane,' a friend?' he asked.

'Boyfriend actually,' said Jane,' his name is Ian.'

The slightest crease came to Loki's forehead but he made no comment. Moments later Darcy came hurrying in again, dragging with her intern, Ian. He stopped dead in the entrance to the kitchen, staring from Thor to Loki and back again.

'I missed the house,' he managed to say to Jane.

Jane waved this aside,' we have Asgardians here,' she said,' it changes everything. Ian, you remember Thor?'

Ian nodded,' course, how are you?'

'Er... very well,' said Thor, looking ill at ease.

'Ian... um,' Darcy hovered,' this is Loki, Loki this is my friend...'

'Boyfriend,' chipped in Loki.

'Er... friend,' reiterated Darcy,' Ian.'

Loki nodded his head and got a very lengthy stare for his troubles.

'Join us?' asked Jane indicating the table.

'Okay,' Ian sat down and took up a piece of toast.

Darcy resumed her chair and silence reigned. It was awkward and therefore not long before Darcy jumped up to wash her plate.

Two pairs of eyes followed her, then turned and looked at each other. Blue eyes and green, there was nothing in common between the two.

_More to Come!_

_Please Review!_


	8. Chapter VII: Water Under The Bridge

_Sorry this chapter is rather shorter than usual, but I do hope you'll enjoy!_

_Please review!_

**Update: Special thanks to funstories643 for the idea of Thor and Loki watching a film. **

* * *

><p><em>No space in this heart<em>

_It's cold and worthless to you_

_And until you are lost from my sight_

_You'll be the water under my bridge_

**Chapter VII: Water Under The Bridge**

The day had been drawing out. Jane, Darcy and Ian had abandoned the two Asgardians to the kitchen and set too work in Jane's lab.

'Life and work have to go on,' Jane had commented to Thor.

The dishes between the two brothers was a bit of a fiasco. Thor splashed his brother by accident when he plunged both arms in the sink and Loki's retaliation had been to playfully, but somewhat troublesomely, tip the contents to the compost bucket over Thor's head. It had been full of the tops of carrots and rotting tomatoes and left Thor in a bit of a state, so he was forced to retire to the bathroom to wash the junk out of his blonde hair.

These summary tasks and trouble done with Thor vanished to the lab to watch and converse with Jane and Loki moved back to the shed where he dropped on his makeshift bed and taking up a random book went to reading.

Nothing much happened about the house after that. Darcy looked in on Loki at lunch time to tell him,' foods up,' and they had a lunch of toast and cheese in painful silence. Ian departed after lunch, being done for the day with his share of work in the lab. Jane and Darcy however needed to return to work and the former regretfully told Thor she needed to think without anyone talking and he had better leave her to it.

Darcy recommended the two brothers to watch a movie and showing them her DVD drawer and the available computer in the lounge left them to it.

Thor opened the drawer and stared into it's contents.' What shall we watch?' he asked pocking round the movies.

Loki looked nonplussed,' you know more on that subject than do I,' he said,' you choose Thor. I've never seen these Midgardian films.'

Thor took up a movie with the picture of a monkey holding up a lion on the cover,' "The Lion King",' he read,' I think this be some type of documentary on lions. This may be of instructive and entertaining nature.'

It was pure boredom which made Loki agree to it and drop onto the couch while Thor fumbled trying to find out how to get the disk in the player. This managed both sat down and for nearly two minutes stared at the main menu, until Loki finally pointed out a button which said "play".

The movie started up with music that caught both the brothers attention. Loki however frowned at the sight of the flat animation.

'I do not think this can be a documentary,' he commented to Thor.

His brother was looking equally dubious,' perhaps not,' he agreed.

Both watched without any comment until the scene shifted. A mouse ran along the screen and a great paw snapped down, catching it between his toes. The face revealed was a lion's, black maned and green eyed.

_'Life's not fair is it?'_ complained the lion_,' you see I, well I shall never be king and you, shall never see the light of another day.'_

Both brothers became instantly aware of feeling uncomfortable and the feeling intensified as the second, light haired lion appeared, elder brother to the first, the king of pride rock. The conversion shared by the two made Thor wince and Loki turn slightly away. It was poignant to the last degree, the words spoken only in a simple fairytale struck too near to home.

Both were inwardly relieved when the scene changed again and manged to enjoy the film as it moved on until the dark lion, Scar, announced his attention to be rid of the king and take his place. The hyena's comment of_,' oh Scar, it's just you, we thought it was somebody important,'_ gave Loki a stab of irritation as old memories flooded to mind. Thor being respected, himself unnoticed, behind.

The death of the light lion, Mufasa, at the hand of Scar was almost enough to make Loki get up, but he stayed where he was, unwilling to be so petty as to actually give into the feeling.

Both of them now had their attention forced on to Simba, a character they had scarcely noticed as yet. And here both saw the same thing, the disgraced son, running away or banished. The son of a hard man. The innocent child fleeing. Both winced, neither of them were innocent like that.

The movie went on, but by now both brothers were almost too distracted to attend. Thor's mind was racing, filled with all the old wrongs of the actions which had brought him to Earth, Loki's mind had turned bitter, recalling and scraping up every wrong ever done him to ease the something ill at ease within him. Conscience he would have named it, if he hadn't known that he possessed no such thing. Known, or only thought and assumed, having buried it beneath layers of anger and bitterness.

When the film finished both brothers sat still, staring as the credits rolled.

Loki was at last the first to speak,' be honest with me,' he said,' had you seen that before?'

Thor shook his head,' no,' he said firmly,' never,' he rose to his feet with a sudden, swift movement,' I'm tired,' he said and walked out, heading for the shed.

Loki stayed behind, not moving, until the door and Darcy walked in,' oh hi,' she said,' did you guys see a film?'

Loki jammed the player open and carelessly snatching out the disk he snapped it into the cover.' We watched a documentary on lions,' he said, catching at the first thing that came to him and shoving the DVD into the drawer, under a pile of others.

'But I don't own a documentary on lions,' protested Darcy, moving toward the drawer while Loki marched away to the main door.

'You can't possibly know everything inside that cluttered drawer,' retorted Loki and hurried out, banging the door.

Darcy slid the drawer open and looked in. She moved away a pile of untidy DVDs and found 'The Lion King' buried beneath.

She stared for a moment, then comprehension flooded her and she bit her lip, regretful she hasn't warned them off this film to avoid hurt. Jane walked in moments later, inquiring for Thor and asking if the brothers had watched a film.

Darcy wordlessly held up the cover.

'I'm guessing that didn't go well,' said Jane.

'I would have buried this away if it had occurred to me,' said Darcy laying it back into the drawer,' why, in such a full drawer, did they have to choose that?'

'It won't hurt in the long run,' said Jane.

Darcy looked dubious,' I hope not,' she sighed,' I wanner help him you know.'

'Him, Loki?'

'Who else?'

'How do you mean to achieve that?'

'I don't know,' Darcy considered for a moment,' but there must be a way... something... something that matters still to him, something he can still love... love enough to change for it.'

* * *

><p>Loki had stood outside for a long time, staring at the sky. The stars looked so strange to his Asgardian eyes. They were all part of this mystery called Midgard, or Earth. Part of the pattern of strangeness, weaved in the land that he had taken so small a notice of in his younger days. He had only ever seen it when it had presented itself as a land to concur, other than that; it had been the water beneath his bridge. Yet <em>she<em> lived here. She. Loki swallowed. She was on his mind to often for his liking.

That growing feeling had to die.

* * *

><p>The days had been moving with a pattern at the Lewis home. Mr Lewis was away as often as he could be, eager to not spend time with the Asgardians. When the latter wasn't working Thor and Jane were constantly talking or going out for coffee or dinner. Darcy wandered the house, she often enough attempted to seek out Loki's company, but he had buried himself in the shed, amidst books and responded to chatty talk with one syllable words, so that Darcy began to get annoyed.<p>

It had been nearly a week since the Asgardians had arrived when all four of them sat together, Mr Lewis having gone out to work in a rush as usual.

Jane looked across the table and Darcy,' no work today,' she announced briskly.

Darcy's face brightened,' for real?' she inquired.

Jane nodded,' Thor and I will be going out after breakfast,' she said,' to see the town and have a day out, we won't be back until round eight this evening.'

Darcy smiled,' I'll be getting on with comics and chips,' she said delightedly.

'On your own?' inquired Loki, looking up in her direction.

Darcy glanced at him and shrugged carelessly,' you are welcome to some of the chips,' she said.

Loki looked down, aware that his own constant ignoring of her had set Darcy's back up.

Thor noticed the rather sour look on his brother's face and got hurriedly to his feet,' well we must be taking our leave,' he said briskly,' are you ready Jane?'

She pushed back her chair and took his offered hand,' of course,' she smiled at him,' have a nice day,' she called over her shoulder to the remaining two.

The door opened, the two love-birds whisked out, the door shut and left stony silence behind in the kitchen.

_More to Come! (Next up: Some time for Thor and Jane)_

_Please Review! _


	9. Chapter XIII: Thor and Jane

_Hi everyone, here is chapter eight and I really hope you all enjoy it very much. It was a pleasure to write. This chapter is for Thane (Thor&Jane)._

_Also a note to a guest calling themselves 'Lokitty': Thanks so, so much for the marvelous review, it means a lot to me that my story is being so deeply enjoyed! Also yes, there will be a bit of a love triangle between Loki, Sigyn and Darcy. And I think the Loki/Darcy ship is commonly called TaserTricks. _

* * *

><p><em>Walk down this road<em>

_Cross the boundary_

_Leave fear behind_

_You are the one I want to love_

**Chapter VIII: Thor and Jane**

There was a light chill in the air, but that was refreshing and Jane breathed it with pleasure. She had an arm hooked through her boyfriend's, their hands interlocked. She leaned her head on the edge of his shoulder, it was just that tiny bit too high for her.

Thor was looking at ease, dressed like a Midgardian, his hair tied back, his step easy and happy. He turned his head to look at her as she rested her head and kissed the top of her hair.

'I've been thinking,' he said.

'Mmm?' murmured Jane inquiringly, looking dreamily at the street ahead of them.

'I have to settle Loki somewhere.'

Jane raised her head,' let him settle himself,' she said briskly.

'I can't, people could get hurt.'

Jane sighed,' I can't believe we are going through all this trouble to protect one of the vilest criminals around.'

'That criminal is my brother.'

'He remains a criminal,' Jane paused, then went on,' but I know he matters to you. Did you have any ideas?'

Thor shook his head,' short of a forgiveness plea there is no way I think of to keep him safe from father and the law of Asgard, excepting with Heimdall's assistance.'

'How long can Heimdall keep it up?'

'As long as needed, but one house is not sufficient for Loki to live in and Heimdall can't hide whole cities without father noticing.'

Jane was thoughtful, then she commented,' Loki is rather a master of illusion is he not? Surely there is some place where it'd be easier to hide and where he could manage it?'

Thor's eyes lit up,' Jane you are truly wise!' he exclaimed,' Jotunheim is the place, there Loki could hide from Heimdall himself if he wished.'

'You sure?' asked Jane, looking up brightly.

'Positive, he has done so in the past.'

'Would they let him live there do you suppose, being a traitor and son of Odin?'

'They won't care for his betraying Asgard or Midgard...' Thor stopped,' but he did betray them too,' he said slowly,' ah no,' he drew a long breath,' it would take something to have them except him.'

'Why so?'

'The blood of their late king is on his hands.'

'But surely in a time or war they would understand, if it were under Odin's orders...'

'No, it was his own choice and it was done with deception and sly planning. Nay, they will not see past that with ease and who can blame them?.'

There was a pause, then Jane spoke,' not with ease, but maybe they could be persuaded?'

Thor nodded,' they might,' he agreed,' they just might.'

They bought an ice-cream each down town later and sat on a park bench together licking them and enjoying the scenery. Jane didn't know when she had been more content than these last few months. After their frightening episode with the Ether and Malekith she had seen Thor so often, when he was not out of town saving the world with the Avengers. It was nice to have him not whisk off in silence to Asgard and to wonder if he had forgotten her.

The fact that Loki was now in the house and that his troubles were Thor's distressed her. That Thor should banish himself from Asgard on account of Loki was so unfair it set all her heart raging. That Loki's villainy should so rub off on others.

She drew in a deep breath. The fact that it mattered to Thor made all the difference. She could not ask him to stand back when the brother he loved was in peril and perhaps, despite everything, Thor felt he owed Loki on her own account. Back on the Dark World Loki had nearly died saving her life, knocking her aside and being sucked into a whirlwind. That at lest seemed to have been an act of kindness on his part. For what other reason could he have to protect her at the possible cost of his own life but love for Thor who loved her?

Certainly she, on her account, owed him a kind of thanks and Thor, on his, would give that thanks weather deserved or scorned.

Darcy, she thought, had been very kind to Loki. It rather surprised her as Darcy was rather one to be uncommonly fond of poking fun at people and her compassion to Loki had shown a maturity Jane had never seen in her before. She might have thought more of it had she seen Loki and Ian cast dark looks toward one another, or had she seen the inclinations of her friend's heart, a thing Darcy herself had taken to no account, not even realising that her compassion for the villain was the herald of something deeper.

Thor's own reflections lent on a different line. He was a spoiled Asgardian prince who was used to taking all things for granted. The love of a mortal could hardly have succeeded in astonishing his mind but the more he grew to know Jane the more he realised that in her he had more than the mortal just falling for the outer space alien with a fancy hammer and the ability to fly.

Indeed she had first taken an interest in him without his hammer and super powers and he knew how now she loved him with or without them. She loved science and the fact that he could tell her of other worlds had been a great part of his charm. But it was not power and greatness that tugged at the heart of Jane Foster. It was beauty and the idea of other worlds full of their own mysteries. She had no wish, he knew, to step in and take those great things, only to watch and study them, delighting in their qualities.

This was why she was so dear to him. Tired of the powerful and grandness of Asgard he had been taken in with the simple pleasure, the wide eyes and amazed face. The love of nature and the beauty of worlds untainted with death caused by the love of power and greatness.

How strong, Thor realised, she stood in contrast to that other person whom he loved next best in the world. Loki was eaten with love of power, giddy with the desire of being revered. But along with these Loki was like Jane in one small way. How many times when they were young had that strange brother of his not caught a butterfly between his figures and watched it sail into the air or brushed a hand through the petals of flowers, while Thor and his other friends fenced and tried to learn the art of battle.

Loki's first brutishness was born of that greatest fault which slipped into his heart and which he allowed to swallow him. Jealousy. The killer of all the beauty in the world. Turning the colours of blue, green, yellow and red to black cinder, turning the taste of all that was good to ash in his mouth. So had the jealous nature of Loki been born and had focused itself onto two people. His brother and his father.

With what blackness had that nature not caught him up and run, leaving so little one could hardly yet see the old boy who had run in the fields of reeds, swung his throwing knifes with skill and raced Thor down the rainbow bridge, laughing and casting illusions ahead of him to keep his brother at a constant loss for where he really was.

LokiOdinson of Asgard had died long before Thor saw it. The colour of his world drifting and taking the fresh, happy colour of his cheeks with it, leaving the toneless man who now wandered without purpose, only wanting power and gain. His desire to have Odin's love had turned to hate of the man, who, had he tried to offer that love now, would have got it spat back into his face. Loki defied his need of love, of any creature.

Had Thor known the words his mother had last spoken to Loki he might have seen how much she summed her son up in a short sentence.

_'Always so perceptive, about everyone but yourself.'_

But Thor had never heard these words and could not sum his brother's madness so easily, except to see the crying gap of difference between the two he loved. Jane who made him happy and Loki who burnt him with pain.

Jane's voice now broke in on his reflections with a comment of,' I think it might rain.'

Thor looked up toward the sky and saw the dark clouds which loomed down on the park.' Perhaps we should take shelter in a diner,' he said,' and take some lunch.'

Jane nodded her agreement and they set off together. The rain came pouring down moments later and set them both running for shelter, hands interlinked.

They hurried into a diner and both looked with relief as the door shut and closed out the rain. Jane pulled a clean handkerchief from her bag and dried her face with it, then turned to Thor.

'Shall we find a seat?' she asked.

He nodded and they moved over to a private booth in the corner which circled like the letter C and had a small table in front. They slipped behind the table and both sat down on the rather cushy red bench.

A waiter came over with two menus and setting them down departed with an order from Jane for two coffees. Thor poured over the menu, his eye scanning for the much loved shramer. Not finding any he turned his attention on the meats and settled for a steak with potatoes. Jane decided in favor of the same and the waiter, returning with the coffee, was dispatched with the order for lunch.

Both then took up their coffee and sipped in silence awhile. It was Thor who at last broke the pause.

'Jane,' he began seriously, leaning across and taking up one of her hands.

'Thor?' she smiled at him, inquiry on her bright face.

'We have known one another for some time now and I'm ready and I only hope you are likewise.'

Jane's face flushed with excitement and a warm colour filled her cheeks. She only gave her head the slightest nod but her face said it all.

'Jane Foster,' Thor drew a box from his pocket and snapping it open displayed a ring, filigree worked in fine silver,' I know in your world people gives rings with diamonds, in mine we offer bracelets with filigree. At first I thought to offer both but then it came to me; we are crossing the greatest boundary of culture and nationality there is and we should not try be both our worlds, but rather mix them. So I bought a Midgardian ring, styled the Asgardian way and I beg you except it, my hand, my heart, all I have and become my wife Jane.'

Jane eagerly closed her fingers over his,' you really thought deeply about this didn't you?' she said.

'With great care.'

She caught a laugh of joy in her throat and leaning over she got in a small,' yes, with all my heart,' and they kissed. He slipped the ring on her finger and she, looking down at it leaned her head on his shoulder.

'A hundred and more wonderful Asgardian woman would have had you,' she said,' why me?'

'Because you already had me,' he closed his hand over her's again,' because my heart belonged to you and I knew it was where I too should be.'

'And your father?'

'This is not his choice to make, it's mine and yours and I challenge him to dare to interfere.'

'Oh,' Jane gave a light laugh,' considering his life span he won't have to put up with me for so long.'

A stab of pain shot through Thor's heart and he held her closer,' surrender is not in my nature,' he murmured very softly,' I will not let you go so easily my darling Jane.'

_More to Come! (Next up how Loki and Darcy spent their day.)_

_Please Review!_


	10. Chapter IX: Loki and Darcy

_So this is a longer chapter than any other yet! I really hope you all enjoy as I put some special effort into this to make it good!_

_Again thanks to guest Lokitty for the review! I'm so glad you liked the way Thor combined the cultures as I gave that some special thought!_

_Also thanks to funstories643 for your continued encouragement and enthusiasm!_

_Please do review if you read and enjoy! Reviews mean the world to me!_

* * *

><p><em>Friendship could be the beginning<em>

_The road to something more_

_Crush it before the day is done_

_And I'll move my way alone_

**Chapter IX: Loki and Darcy**

She had headed out of the kitchen as soon as possible leaving Loki to himself and his own reflections. He hiked out to the shed soon after but she never made in an appearance. It was rather lonely, Loki reflected, and much as he had snubbed her offers of friendship all week he felt empty without her smiling face looking round the door.

For a time Loki forced his attention onto his book, but finally he wearied of it and getting to his feet he opened the door and passed out, heading for the house.

Darcy was in the entrance room, sitting on the sofa, a book on her knee and a bowl of chips beside her. Loki paused, then crossed over and took the small, wooded backed chair opposite her.

She didn't look up but commented,' you can have some chips if you like.'

Loki took one and nibbled the end of it. They seemed nice enough, but what he wouldn't have given for some good food from Asgard! He glanced at Darcy, but she flatly ignored him, going on with comic book.

Loki cleared his throat and said at last,' I think I vexed you Darcy Lewis.'

She shrugged, disinterested,' no,' she said,' you just showed I was annoying you so I cleared off.'

'Very considerate,' said Loki.

She said nothing, only focused again on the book, which she hadn't looked up from once. Silence prevailed a while, then Loki said,' the house feels rather empty.'

'Yeah, but it's been just the two of us at home several times, so it's not like it's a first.'

'You were more accessible before.'

Darcy finally looked up,' _now_ you want to talk?' she asked, rather rubbing his manner from earlier in his face,' cause you sorta glowered at me every time I tried to talk to you before now.'

'You're doing a fine imitation,' he commented.

Darcy tipped her head and then turned straight back to her book, if Loki wanted someone to talk too he'd have to do better than that.

Loki paused a while, then getting to his feet he went to the kitchen. The coffee maker stood here on the surface and Loki had learned how to use it, via Thor, via Jane. He was rather addicted to the hot, Midgardian drink and set about making enough for two. He then poured it out, added a little milk and heaped Darcy's with sugar the way he had always seen her do it.

He crossed back to the main room and, moving over, placed the one cup on the table beside Darcy's sofa. She glanced up to see the coffee and Loki with his most winning, innocent, almost shy smile.

'Will you pardon my ill manners Darcy Lewis?' he asked.

A smile crept over her lips and she threw down her book,' sure,' she said, taking up the coffee.

To her surprise Loki bent and raising her one hand drew it to his lips and imprinted a kiss on it before resuming his seat.

Darcy gave a slight laugh,' aren't you Asgardians all fond of these old fashioned airs and graces.'

'You disapprove?' he asked, taking up his cup.

'No, it's cute.'

Loki raised his brows and echoed the word,' cute?'

'Sweet?' she suggested.' I'm not insulting you either way.'

Loki smiled,' so,' he said,' how do you suggest we spend today?'

'Well,' Darcy contemplated a moment,' do you think you could take a day outer this house without doing any harm?'

'Odin has already searched this town,' said Loki,' he won't return for a while, I think one day could be considered safe, I'm sure Hemdall will keep an eye on things,' he added negligently, throwing danger to the four winds.

Perfect,' Darcy smiled then cast an eye on Loki's very Asgardian look.

'Do you have any clothes with you that look a little more... Earthy?' she asked.

Loki shrugged,' I only have the three or four I've been interchanging the past week,' he said,' so, no.'

'You can't go into town like that,' said Darcy decisively.' People will notice you even if your father...'

Loki cut in with a snap,' Odin is no father of mine!'

'Okay,' said Darcy, she allowed a moment for a pause then dared to say,' you were adopted were you not?'

Loki's thin lips tightened,' stolen really,' he said.

'Well that's consoling,' said Darcy,' people only steal things they want, right?'

Loki frowned, he had never thought on the idea of Odin wanting to take him, only of his doing it for a sense of duty and a hope of his, Loki's, bringing peace to their two realms.

Darcy allowed a moment before she spoke again. When she did it was to ask,' do you know who your real parents are?'

Loki paused then admitted,' I knew my father.'

'Knew?' she echoed,' past tense?'

Loki looked down at his coffee cup,' I'm not sure this is a story you want to hear,' he said.

'Pretty sure I do,' she said,' what happened?'

Loki considered for a moment, then spoke bluntly and coldly,' he is dead, his blood covers my hands. I lured him into a trap and killed him.'

Darcy stared at him,' why?' she asked at last.

Loki's lips compressed,' I hated him for deserting me as a child, for being ashamed of me because I was a r... runt.'

'Don't call yourself that,' she protested.

'Why? Do you recommend hiding from the truth?'

Darcy just looked at him,' how about your mother?' she asked.

Loki shook his head,' I don't know,' he said,' I had a perfect one, I don't seek another.'

'You lost her in the siege in Asgard did you not?'

'She was murdered, but her killer has paid his price, he is dead.'

'I understand he was your killer too,' said Darcy sharply.

Loki frowned,' in a sense,' he admitted.

'You know, faking your own death as you did was really hard on your brother.'

Loki looked up and squarely met her eyes,' don't try moralize with me,' he said coldly.

'Okay, I won't.'

There was a long pause then Loki spoke,' don't you feel an abhorrence for me after what I told you about my real father?'

Darcy set down her coffee cup,' I don't know how you expect me to answer that,' she said,' seriously, it's not a nice question.'

Loki raised his brows,' because there is no adequate answer I gather?' he said.

'We don't have even a chance of getting on if we start all this,' said Darcy,' how about we find you something more suitable to go out in and then hit the town?'

'Where do you plan on acquiring this more suitable attire?'

'Dad's cupboard,' said Darcy briskly,' you are a bit taller than him, but I fancy it'll be okay.'

She gulped down her remaining coffee and headed out, returning moments later with set of clothes from her father's wardrobe. Loki stared at it, somewhat unimpressed. He'd dressed in Midgardian clothes before, but neatly and with style. The set Darcy had put together were ill matched and old.

She saw the mocking raised eyebrows and ignoring them tossed the bundle of clothes into his arms,' the sooner you are ready the sooner we can head out to have fun,' she said briskly.

Loki rolled his eyes and went out to the shed. He did not approve his own appearance when he looked into the mirror after changing. He looked so... Midgardian and it grated his nerves. He took up a brush and swept his hair back, then tied it into a plate to be out of the way and alter his appearance that slight bit which might keep people from thinking any more than that he resembled Loki of Asgard, but was not actually him.

He then went back into the house, still walking in his own heavy boots. Darcy was in the entrance at her spare computer, her bag swung over her shoulder while she laughed herself silly at something depicted on her computer screen.

'What is it that so entertains you Darcy Lewis?' inquired Loki.

She turned on hearing him asked,' clothes fit alright?'

'Tolerably, I thank you.'

'Come check this out ,' Darcy waved a hand to motion him to the screen,' it should be a good memory for you.'

'Pardon? What memory?' He crossed over and saw she was on some place on the Internet called 'Youtube.' A video was loaded there by a user called, _Stark Industries_ and the video was titled _'Hulk Smash.'_

'They found this video recorded on a camera in Stark tower,' explained Darcy, as she pressed the play button.

Loki was a little unsure what to expect. The fact that the Hulk's name was on it bothered him and it was with a sick feeling in his stomach that he saw the video unfold and disclose to him a memory to fresh for his liking.

He saw himself smash into the wall and then leap to his feet, half intending to run while the huge beastly figure of the Hulk raged before him. Then he saw himself stop with a yell of 'ENOUGH' and being to string out a sentence of great arrogance. The Hulk stared for a moment, then calmly graped him by a leg and; _thump_, smashed him into the ground, so hard the floorboards sunk in. The real Loki winced, almost feeling the breaking of his ribs as the Hulk smashed him again and again like a rag doll, then dropped him in the now broken floorboards with a disparaging comment which dared to call him 'puny.'

Loki looked ill at ease as he saw the camera now look down on only him, lying in the sunken floor, face cut and bleeding, lips parted in a gasp of amazement. He heard himself give a low groaning sound like a whimper and the clip ended.

Loki glanced at Darcy, she had a huge grin on her face, it made his brows snap together,' you find that amusing?' he inquired.' And you would call me brutal.'

'After that arrogant speech you rattled off of course it's funny,' retorted Darcy,' I mean, you so asked for that thumping.' She considered a moment then asked,' didn't you break some bones in that rag-dolling?'

Loki was not enjoying the topic. He had without doubt received at the hands of Hulk the worst and most humiliating defeat of his life and it was a subject distasteful to him. He responded briskly, moving toward the door,' a few ribs.'

Darcy jumped up, switching off her computer and grabbing up her bag to move out as well,' is that seriously all the damage you took?' she asked eagerly.

He didn't look at her as he pulled open the door,' yes.'

'Wow,' she exclaimed moving out after him, shutting and bolting the door,' you Asgardians are tough!'

Loki looked out toward the street, trying to ignore the words that had sprung into his mind in response; _I'm not an Asgardian._

'So,' Darcy turned to face him,' where shall we go?' she asked.

'I know nothing of how the average Midgardian spends an off day,' said Loki,' unless they really do run about the streets screaming.'

Darcy frowned at him,' that's only when manics from other worlds are bringing in alien armies, attempting to take over the whole world and turn humans into slaves.'

'I thought as much,' said Loki,' so how do Midgardians spend a normal day?'

'For a start,' she said briskly,' it'd be great if you could start calling them humans and here we call this place,' tapping her foot on the ground,' planet Earth, not Midgard.'

Loki rolled his eyes,' how unaccommodating you... er, humans are, even to the point of how we speak.'

'Speaking of which,' said Darcy,' it's be real great if you could take down some of the frills and say things like "yeah" and "kinda." You know, a little more to the _Midgard_ standard?'

'I draw the line at your horrendous speech,' said Loki flatly.

Darcy shrugged,' well, it'll be you who is thought weird,' she said,' anyways, let's set out for the mall, we can window shop, even get some great buys and head for lunch later. What kinda shops do you like?' she went on as they began to head off, walking up the street.

'Shops?' he echoed,' I hardly know, we don't have the same layout in that line as you.'

'So how do you get a new suit of clothes for example?'

'At a tailor,' he frowned,' have you some other location?'

'A clothes store,' said Darcy,' pre-made stuff, ready to buy.'

'Pre-made?' repeated Loki,' that could never do, surely nothing fits properly?'

'Well, you find your size y'know and yeah, then it fits fine.'

'It sounds quite unsatisfactory,' said Loki.

'Okay, suit yourself, we have loads of other shops too.'

'Such as?'

'Books stores, craft shops, office supplies, tech stuff, you name it. How do you shop in Asgard?'

'There are stores,' said Loki,' but not so crowded together as yours seem to be and mostly they move about town on wheels and sell to passes by.'

'That sounds inefficient if you want something specific,' retorted Darcy.

'They take orders,' replied Loki,' and finding them is simple enough as each have their most frequented haunts.'

'Asgard sounds plain weird,' decided Darcy,' and horrid, who'd be without malls? Shopping is such glorious fun after all!' she gave a small skip, swinging her bag in her hand.

Loki scowled,' now you are going to be the one attracting attention,' he said,' no offense, but considering my reputation we should probably go as unnoticed as possible.'

'Oh and everyone is going to notice me for skipping,' counted Darcy sarcastically.

'Indeed, will they not?'

'Not particularly,' she said,' perhaps a bit though,' in a relenting tone,' depends how excitable I get!'

Loki's frown deepened,' I had no idea you were excited,' he said.

Darcy laughed,' I know mall shopping is a first for you and not me,' she said,' but this is my first time shopping with an Asgardian.'

'Wonderful,' said Loki coldly,' kindly do not trip yourself up with excitement.'

Darcy focused her eyes on his face,' come on Loki, we had agreed to make peace, didn't we? Let's keep things cool and friendly.'

Loki bowed his head in assent,' what you say is true,' he said,' we have no company but one another while my brother and your friend spend so much time... dating, I think you called it, so we had best make do.'

Darcy blinked,' you really have a way of making people feel special,' she said, rolling her eyes.

They went on however up the street in peace. Darcy had grown fascinated listening to the rhythmic sound of Loki's footfalls. She had often studied the spaces of beats since Jane was always having her do this with one or other experiment in the lab. Loki's footfall was so perfectly timed you could have _run_ an experiment on it. He seemed to know when he was going to have to stop and do it perfectly without a stumble. To realise when to move right or left and do so before it became a tripping scramble. He even seemed able to predict the directions of the people moving around him as these were avoided without losing that perfect step. Even when they walked slowly, as in passing a shop window display, Loki's step remained perfect, the gaps between his footfalls only growing longer, but still with perfect pacing.

After some time Loki became aware that Darcy was staring at him and turned to her,' what is it?' he asked.

'The way you walk,' she said,' it's so... perfect, it's like; one beat one, beat one beat, one beat one.'

Loki stared at her, his expression slightly confused,' are you saying it is systematic?' he asked.

'Yeah of course, what else would I be saying?'

'And it interests you?'

'Most people just don't walk like that, they stumble a bit more and every now and again their foot beat rhythm changes.'

'You have made a study on the matter I gather?'

'Not really, I'm used to counting beats from working in the lab with Jane. Guess I'd make a first class musician.'

Loki cocked a brow, clearly doubtful that this was such a good idea.' I trust that will not include composing,' he said hopefully.

'I might be very good at it,' she retorted in good humor.

They went on therefore, not talking, but both cheerful and in this mood they reached the mall Darcy had been heading for. It was a large, open air place, shops ranging in a circle, sharing walls. The great signs above the large doors announced many clothing stores, a home décor shop, a toy store, supermarket and scattered others amidst them.

'So is this our mall?' asked Loki, gazing about with interest.

Darcy nodded,' like it?' she asked.

'It's very strange,' he said,' I have seen no other realm with something likened to this.'

'On none of them?'

'There are those I haven't seen for many years,' he replied,' they may have changed and on others I was scarcely exploring how they lived their everyday life.'

They moved onto the pavement and so crossed over to reach the first shop on their side. It was a large building, selling electronics and Darcy went in with Loki following cautiously. She went to look at earphones and Loki stared with a mystified air at a couple of CD players.

Darcy was done quite quickly and after paying for her headphones they moved out again.

'Okay,' said Darcy,' which shop takes your fancy?' indicating the expanse of the mall,' where would you like to go?'

'You name the location,' said Loki,' I have no idea what half of these are.'

'Shall we just follow the pavement?' suggested Darcy.

He agreed to it and they moved on, passing two clothes shops and one where was sold bed linen.

'Want a blanket?' laughed Darcy, jabbing a thumb behind her at the shop.' I know you weren't too keen on your room set up in the shed.'

Loki actually cracked his grin, something he hadn't done for a while,' I rather fancy I'd just make Thor jealous,' he said,' besides I don't have any Midgardian money, unless you are endorsing my just taking it...'

'No, no, no,' she said hurriedly, as though she any moment expected Loki to start at one crime or another, which was not perhaps such an outrageous idea.' However,' she stuffed a hand in her purse and slid him a note,' Jane doesn't pay me a fortune,' she went on,' but you can have this for some ice-cream and a notepad or something.'

Loki stared at her, taken aback.

'Go on,' she took his hand and putting the money in it closed his fingers over it.' It's a present,' she said brightly, then since there was a pause,' a thank you will do.'

Loki looked down at the money in his hand and then her face, her dark eyes shone, her mouth formed in a blooming smile. Something strange happened. Loki's heart skipped a beat. He blinked, his heart was as systematic as his step, always beating correctly. Only in the excitement of battle or heated argument, did it change, never while he gazed at the face of a simple, nay, annoying human girl.

'Hey,' said Darcy,' you're staring at me, it's creepy, cut it out will ya.'

Loki's gaze dropped in a kind of stupor. He snapped out of it a moment later. His eye caught the look of his hands, the blue veins expanding, the colour of the Frost Giant creeping up his arms. With the removal of his Asgardian powers he seemed to have lost a part of his Asgardian self, like a sudden change in his moods trigged him back to who he truly was.

'What is it?' asked Darcy, who saw the stunned look, but had not noticed the changing colour.

Loki made no response, only brushed past her, down the small gap there was between the linen shop and the toy shop beside it. He put a hand to his forehead and felt the lines etched across it and his cheeks. What had brought this on? That skip in his heart beat? But what had caused that?

It was those eyes, those brown eyes, so like the china blue ones he had seen when... he cut the channel of thought, the two sets of eyes mingling in his head, spinning in circles together. Two women he hardly knew and he was losing his grip, pulling away the mask with which he hid his true self.

Darcy had followed him down the slip corridor and her voice now came to him from just behind.' Loki, what is the matter?'

The way she spoke his name was so unlike anything he was used to. It was so natural, like it was just a name, not a voice calling one of the greatest criminals of Asgard.

He didn't immediately turn to face her, but froze, staring at his hands.' You were not present,' he said following his own train of thought,' you were out, wanting to see the Einherjar.'

'What?' Darcy stared at him,' I'm sorry, what are you talking about?'

'I was following my own thought,' he said,' you don't know much about my family do you?'

'Only what you said,' she replied,' and that I'm doing my best to forget, it was kinda... horrid,' Darcy had a way of putting the most serious matters in plain words.

For a moment longer he stood staring down, then he whipped round to face her, chin up. He didn't say a word and neither did she as she took in the blue colouring, coupled with the markings on his face and the red eyes. Her lips parted in a look of astonishment, but there was none of the disgust Loki himself felt, depicted on her features, only surprise and shock.

He was the first to break the silence, being strangely unable to handle it,' you don't have to say it,' he said,' I'm a monster.'

'Yeah, you are,' she agreed,' but that's on the inside, this,' indicating his face,' kinda suits you.'

'Pardon?' Loki was so thrown off his balance by her blunt manner he hardly knew what else to say.

'Sorry,' said Darcy holding up her hands as though she thought someone was putting her under arrest,' no offense. You look super handsome the other way too.'

Loki stared at her, lips parted, completely non-plussed by her abrupt manner. Odd as it was she was not rejecting the strange look or calling him a monster on account of it. Loki remained silent, he only reached out a hand and took her's. The colour began to flood back into his hand and slowly from it to his cheeks and he let go, allowing it to rush over his face with a feeling of satisfaction.

'I apologise,' he said.

'For what?' asked Darcy, rather blankly, but before he could respond she got distracted with another question,' how does it work that you touch my hand and lose the... blue colour?'

Loki flexed his fingers, as though half expecting them to have gone stiff,' I know not,' he said,' perhaps it has ought to do with the way Odin changed me at first. Sorcery and magic, but I've never made a study it.'

'So,' Darcy paused,' okay now?' she asked,' what brought that on anyway?'

Loki swung on his heel, ignoring the question as though he had not heard. He headed out of the slip way and Darcy followed him.

'Shall we have an ice-cream?' she asked briskly, as thought nothing had gone amiss at all.

'What is this ice-cream you persistently name?' asked Loki.

Darcy stared at him, aghast,' you have never had an ice-cream!' she gaped in amazement,' that settles it, you have to have an ice-cream.'

They headed to a little ice-cream store where Darcy ordered two chocolate ice-creams in cups, covered in crumbled fudge.

'Here you go,' she said handing one to Loki and shoving the small plastic spoon in.

Loki took a small taste. He had almost had enough of this Midgardian food. Some of it had been alright but only the coffee had been really worthy of Asgard. One bite of ice-cream was enough however and it joined the coffee as the top of his list.

The two of them found a wooden bench along the pavement and sat down so eat their ice-creams, enjoying mouthfuls of the sweet stuff. Darcy had polished off her own by the time Loki had eaten about a tenth. He had a little more and then declared he had had sufficient. This was alright with Darcy and she took good care of the remainder.

After this they went about the shops, admiring very different things, but amusing one another. Darcy eyed every tetchy gadget and Loki was fascinated with the motor controlled car toys. So much so indeed that Darcy began to joke about buying him one for his birthday.

'If you guys do birthdays,' she added.

The day had drawn rapidly into an afternoon and it was around three before Darcy thought of lunch,' how about we buy something at the supermarket?' she suggested.

Loki agreed to it and they crossed the pavement to enter the crowded building. Darcy got together a few buns and a bottle of chocolate spread to have on them, plus a small slab of butter at the insistence of Loki.

They were crossing toward the tills when Loki's eye caught sight of the stationary and he crossed over to take a look. He rather took a fancy to a small set of pens and Darcy, reminding him that she had given him money and assuring him he had enough, left him to pay for them while she crossed to a different till to pay for the lunch.

The queue at the till was long and Loki was in a less than amiable mood by the time he reached the till. He laid the pens of it, imitating the people he had been watching in front of him. The teller scanned it and gave a price which meant nothing to Loki. He handed over the note Darcy had given him and then saw the teller waiting expectantly for more.

Loki gave an inquiring raise to his eyebrows,' well?' he asked.

'You still own more,' said the man at the till.

'No,' said Loki,' that was sufficient.'

'It's not the price sir,' said the man, evidently thinking he had come upon a man who just wanted to haggle for a discount.

'It will cover,' said Loki stubbornly.

'I'm sorry sir,' said the till man,' I must ask you to step aside, you are holding up the queue.'

Loki laid a menacing hand on the till,' it will cover,' he repeated.

The man began to look annoyed and taking up the pens laid them on the counter behind him,' sir, will you desist!' he snapped.

'Desist,' Loki smiled,' finally someone who can speak in this absurd realm.'

Darcy had now come over,' what is going on?' she asked, seeing Loki leaning on the counter and the teller looking more and more annoyed.

'He says this is not sufficient,' said Loki waving his note.

'Oh, sorry,' said Darcy,' I must have seen the wrong price, here,' she began to dig in her bag for enough money to make up the price and end the business between Loki and the teller before it exploded into a quarrel.

'No,' Loki held up a hand,' he will let it through.'

'That isn't really how things work here...' began Darcy but she was cut short by Loki who spoke to the teller.

'You will do as I said,' he demanded and even as he spoke the blue crept into his cheeks and ice covered his hand, forming a point like a sword which was attached to his arm.

Darcy let out a gasp, hardly knowing what she ought to do next, but before she could make a move Loki had struck his sword of ice through the till. A scream broke out on all sides and Darcy grabbed Loki by the arm and gave him a pull. He resisted it, shaking her arm off and thrusting the icy sword into the top of the counter and down. The teller leaped away. Pale faced he trust the pens at Loki crying,' take it, take it!'

Loki raised his proud head and letting the pens drop, stepped on them, crushing them beneath the hard Asgardian heel of his boot. Darcy now became aware of a siren going off and realised that one of the tellers had set it off to summon the police.

'Come on!' Darcy snapped at Loki.

He too had heard the siren and turning he marched out of the super market, while Darcy flung the monkey for the pens on the floor and tore out after him. At the door they were blocked by police, carrying guns and shouting,' stop right there! Hands where I can see them!'

Darcy stared, frozen to the ground, but Loki gripped her hand, allowing it to revive his colour, and walked through the gang of police men, spitting ice from his palm at their guns, pushing aside with brute Asgardian force and tumbling to the ground, those who dared to stand in his way. Once out of the reach of the police he broke into a run and Darcy wasted no time to dash after him.

She heard the sound of cars chasing them and saw Loki fling a hand full of ice into the road, building up a blockade which forced the first car to swerve off and onto the grass, while the others behind were forced to stop, due to the lack of swinging off space. There were no accidents Darcy was relieved to see and she and Loki didn't stop until they had burst in through the door to the Lewis house, catching for breath. No police could follow them here, to the public eye they had simply vanished.

For a while neither spoke, both too busy catching their breath. Loki was by far the more fit and being the first to catch his air was naturally the first to speak.

'What a tirade over nothing,' he said, clearly meaning the teller refusing to give him the pens and not himself making a fuss about it.

If he hoped to have Darcy's support in this view he was to be sadly disappointed. She rounded on him, eyes blazing with anger,' what were you thinking!?' she yelled at him,' making a scene like that?'

'The man wouldn't give me what I asked for,' retorted Loki petulantly.

Darcy blinked, as though the pettiness of this had managed to rush the anger out of her,' that's all?' she said, clearly having been expecting some kind of more adequate explanation.' That is it?'

'What else would it be?' said Loki,' how much can one quarrel over at a till after all?'

Darcy turned away, her face stunned,' I can't believe it,' she said,' I just don't believe it. You made a scene for a pack of pens.'

'No, it was the principle.'

'That is not a principle,' she retorted,' it's you wanting stuff you can't have. Is that all you do? Want?'

Loki heard his own voice from the Dark World,' _satisfaction is not in my nature_,' and echoed the words now.

'Sat... satisfaction?' she returned, clearly rather stunned,' you are unbelievable. One thing is very obvious to me now however, why no one wants to give you second chances. I tried to help today, gave you money, entertained you, despite all the ignoring I've been getting all week,' she added,' and now I get this as payment? You decide to throw a tantrum in a supermarket.'

'Hardly a tantrum Darcy,' said Loki, his tone leaning a very slight bit on the apologetic.

'Oh, you have another word for it? Forget it, I don't care. I tried to help today, tried to show you something better, I even tried to be a friend, but it's pretty darned obvious they don't fit in your book. Just go away Loki,' she dashed something from her eye,' trying to help you clearly just gives... pain,' she went out, clearly on the verge of tears.

Loki froze in the entrance room behind her. He had not until how seen Darcy in any mood that was not neutral or excitable and happy. It didn't make him feel good. He turned away and sinking into a chair stared at his hands.

They felt cold from the ice, but no where near as cold as his heart.

_More to Come! (Next up: Surtur takes a hand in the game)_

_Please Reveiw! _


	11. Chapter X: Reigning Fire

_Sorry for the delay, but I have been down with a cold. In addition I got a little too addicted to a card game, _Will O' the Wisp_, which I have now taken off my computer, it was becoming a writing obstacle!_

_Anyway I really hope you all enjoy this and I want to say a big thank you for all the support I got for the last chapter, because it made me very happy to hear it was well liked! So big thank you all!_

_Please review at the end of this one and let me know what you thought. _

_Also I now have a little poll up on my profile and it'd be really great if you'd give an answer to it. Also a huge thanks to all who already did!_

* * *

><p><em>Cast the net far and wide<em>

_None shall escape the clutch_

_Move aside Thunderer_

_Surtur has found his place_

**Chapter X: Reigning Fire**

It had started to spit rain by seven o'clock that evening as Jane and Thor came running up the path to the house, fingers entwined. The house stared at them, silent and dark. Jane looked surprised as she pushed open the door and poked her head in.

'Funny,' she commented to Thor,' surely Darcy is not in bed yet?'

Thor let go her hand to crossing the room looked out the back window.' All is dark in the shed,' he said,' Loki too must have retired for the night.'

'It's seven o'clock,' said Jane, casting a confused look at the wall clock,' Darcy never goes to bed this early.'

'Maybe she was unwell?' suggested Thor.

'She was fine this morning,' said Jane,' and I've never known her to have a headache. What about Loki, does he normally turn in early?'

Thor shook his head,' not this early,' he said,' unless he developed some other habits since he spent time in prison.'

'I'll just look into Darcy's room,' said Jane,' make sure everything is okay.'

She crossed over to Darcy's bedroom door and very quietly pushed open the door. Darcy was in bed, curtains drawn back to block the moonlight, hair scattering the pillow. She was clearly asleep. Jane backed out, closing the door again.

'Everything seems fine,' she said,' maybe she was just tired. You check on Loki and if he not in the shed come back and tell me and we'll... do something.'

Thor nodded agreement. They parted ways as Jane had some things to attend to in her lab and Thor was in a hurry to make sure Loki was well. He went out to the shed (leaving Jane to greet Mr. Lewis who had just got home) and entered flicked on the light, with no thought for the fact that his brother might very well be asleep.

Loki was lying in bed, his pillows propped rather high against the wall, but he was wide awake. Thor gave him a confused look.

'Had you truly gone to bed already?' he asked.

'The house was a bit frigid,' said Loki,' and I was in no humour to read.'

'Frigid?' echoed Thor.

'Let me put it this way; Darcy Lewis and I had a disagreement.'

Thor looked bewildered,' how did that come about?' he inquired.

Loki waved it aside,' no matter,' he said briskly, deciding to face Thor with the matter the next morning.

Thor shrugged, assuming the matter to be one of little importance. He moved to the mirror and began brushing his windswept hair.

'That was a long day out,' commented Loki.

Thor glanced round, brush paused mid-air,' are you voluntarily speaking to me?' he asked.

'Is that so outrageous?'

'It has been a while brother.'

'And you still name me "brother"? Why I'd have thought you'd have disowned this disreputable sibling years ago.'

'It's called loyalty.'

'Oh, is that what you name it. Interesting.'

Thor flicked on his touch and switched off the main light without further ado,' I think we have had sufficient quarreling for one day,' he said.

'And I thought we were doing so well,' yawned Loki.

Thor flashed the torch on his face. He paused it there for a moment, searching the green eyes for any hint of something he still understood. The eyes met his and Thor flicked off the torch. When Loki shut himself away he (Thor) was powerless to bring him back.

'Good night,' Thor's voice was brisk, even slightly cold.

'Sweet dreams,' replied his brother and they both allowed the silence of night and sleep to take over.

When Jane reached the kitchen next morning she found Darcy, usually one for sleeping in, was already up, munching toast and scowling. Jane poured herself coffee and taking up a bun scooted onto the chair opposite her friend.

'Morning,' she said brightly, feeling the ring on her finger with the tip of her thumb.' You were in bed early last night.'

Darcy frowned all the more,' I hope those Asgardians aren't going to be staying long,' she snapped.' Oh no dig at Thor but Loki...!' she gave a huff of frustration.

Jane pulled a face, taking a sip of coffee,' what he'd do?' she asked.

Darcy continued to scowl.' I'm not taking to him,' she said shortly.

'I had no idea you guys talked to start with,' admitted Jane.

'Nor did we until yesterday,' retorted Darcy,' and neither will we again.'

Jane set down her cup,' what happened?' she asked bluntly.

'I tried to be nice,' said Darcy,' and what do I get? It chucked in my face!'

'Okay, okay,' said Jane,' cool down Darcy, this is Loki we are talking about, I'm not sure what else you were expecting.'

'Maybe a spot of appreciation,' suggested Darcy, her mouth full of toast.

'What were you doing that was nice?' asked Jane, but she got no answer because Mr Lewis now walked in, his head buried in the morning paper.

'You are in the paper Darcy,' he said idly.

'What?' Darcy looked confused and Jane raised her head.

'Here,' Mr Lewis handed the news paper over to his daughter.' Front page,' he added,' you and... Loki. Why were you two out together anyway?'

He got no answer for his daughter was pouring over the paper and Jane had left her seat to crane over Darcy's shoulder.

The front page showed a colour picture of the blue faced Loki, his ice blade poised to strike down at the counter, while the till was already smashed and Darcy could be seen pushed just behind him, hand held out, mouth open in shock.

Darcy and Jane both started to read. The news paper was questioning the weird accident, commenting on how the man looked to be the Loki who had invaded New York. It went on to add that the girl who seemed to be with him had been recognised as Darcy Lewis, friend to Jane Foster, Thor's girlfriend.

Jane stared at Darcy once she was done reading,' what were you thinking?' she asked bluntly,' going shopping with Loki?'

'Well, the house was kinda boring with you and Thor gone,' shrugged Darcy,' and even Ian hasn't been round for a couple days.'

'_Even_ Ian?' Jane's forehead creased,' when did he downgrade to _"even"_?'

Darcy did not meet her friend's eyes as she gave a dull shrug,' I don't know what that is supposed to mean,' she said.

'Darcy,' Jane began, but before she could go on the door opened again and Thor came in, followed by Loki. Jane met Thor's eyes and then looked down, a grin spreading her face which was not lost on Loki, who however made no comment. He glanced at Darcy and saw her brow furrowed at him.

'Good morning,' he said.

He got a 'huh' in response and a moment later Mr Lewis thrust the paper into his hands. Loki looked confused and Thor, who was busy more or less emptying the cereal box, looked up.

'What is this?' asked Loki, indicating the paper.

'You,' said Mr Lewis pointedly, tapping the front page.

Loki smoothed the sheet, uncomfortably aware that Thor had planted himself behind him to likewise read. Loki had the better angle and was the first to finish. Feeling slightly sick he handed the paper to Thor, moving to pour himself coffee. Thor read it through, aware that discussion on the subject was on a halt until he was done. Soon he lowered the paper and looked over at his brother, who was adding milk to his coffee.

'You left the house,' it was not a question. Thor didn't even sound angry or surprised, only tired.

'I was bored,' said Loki, leaving Darcy out of it,' Jane and you were pitiful company.'

'You aren't here on vacation,' said Thor,' and I hardly think acting like a child in the local supermarket was necessary either.'

Loki's fierce eyes locked onto his brother's face,' I am a prince of Asgard,' he said haughtily,' and I will be treated like one.'

Thor trust the paper aside and taking two long strides caught his brother by the collar so roughly Loki dropped his full coffee cup and it smashed to the ground, splatting coffee and glass.

'You abandoned any right to call yourself in any way a son of Asgard!' thundered Thor,' you are a deserter of your friends and a betrayer of your home!'

'When did I ever betray Asgard?!' spat Loki,' answer me that Thor!'

'Why are you two always like this?' sighed Mr Lewis, crossing over to the table to sit beside Jane.

Thor let go of his brother's collar, more in respect of Mr Lewis than any other reason.' You need to leave,' he said addressing Loki.

'Where to?' Loki extended his arms questioningly.' I have no home here and you were the one who pulled me away from Asgardian justice.'

'Is that an accusation? But Jane and I did think of somewhere else for you to go.'

'I'm listening?'

'There is one place where you can hide,' said Thor,' one place where you will need no aid from Hemdall to shelter from the eyes of Asgard.'

Loki took a step back,' Jotunheim,' he said,' no,' his voice held finality.

'Do you want to face father and Asgard?' snapped Thor,' this is the only way Loki, there is no where else for you to go. You have shut too many doors in your own face.'

'I only closed one,' said Loki coldly,' and it was the one to Odin, so he slammed the rest.'

Thor simply locked his gaze,' have you another solution?' he said,' because I have none and you can't stay here, especially after yesterday.'

There was a long pause then Loki said,' they know who it was killed Laufey,' he said,' how would you cross that bridge?'

'The Casket,' said Thor promptly.

Loki stared at him,' you don't mean the Casket of Ancient Winter?' he said,' Thor that is madness.'

'They have a right to have it returned,' said Thor,' now they have a new and better king I can see no harm in it. Father is blinded by their old quarrel and will not return it even though they are no longer enemies to Asgard. If you return it to them, they will except you in their realm.'

'I understand the logic Thor, but consider, the Casket is in Odin's vault. How do we retrieve that?'

'We break in,' Jane's voice had cut into the conversation,' no vault is impenetrable.'

'We?' echoed Loki,' are you coming too then?'

'It's rather a load to take,' said Jane coolly,' I could help.'

There was a long pause. No one spoke and then it happened. A sound like a gunshot, ripping across the roof. Darcy leaped to her feet in shock.

'What was that?' she asked.

Thor stuck out a hand to catch hold of the hammer, Mjolnir, which smashed the kitchen window to get in from the shed. Then the ceiling above them caved and crashed in, spitting plaster from the walls, pulling down picture frames and shelves, smashing down furniture and crushing all beneath it's weight.

Thor's arm caught hold of Jane, covering her and holding up Mjolnir above his head, ejecting a power that split anything that fell above him to atoms.

It was almost without warning that the ceiling next ripped into flames, that ran like they had sprung from the ground, racing one another up the curtains and mopping the mats and kitchen towels.

A shot of ice split the air, cutting through the fire, that seemed to reel back on contact as through the ice burnt and pained it.

Loki had picked himself up where he had fallen, blood trickling down the side of his face. He shot another wave of ice over where Darcy had been and Thor trust aside the smashed ceiling to see Darcy cowering, hands over her head. She raised her head as he ripped aside the ceiling and pulled herself to her feet even as flames licked at her feet.

'Daddy,' she got out the one word and would have moved toward him but the wall to their right now smashed through, plaster and brick flying and a beast, with a full suite of armer, red glowing eyes, hands with long fingers and feet like the claws of a bird burst in. Thor swung forward, throwing Mjolnir at the fire daemon, who fell back but was on his feet a moment later. Thor raced forward smashing his hammer into the beast who swung back with a whip of fire. Thor smashed it aside with the hammer, but fire sparked from it, catching to the surroundings.

The wall to the left was now broken through too and another two fire daemons burst in. Loki swung about swinging his sword of ice and catching up a kitchen knife which he flung with skill. Darcy ducked and slipped toward the table where she had lost her father amidst the rubble and Jane ducking behind the two daemons on the left snatched up a picture from the next room and swung it at the nearest fire daemon's back. He flung around to face her on the instant, leaving his fellow to take care of Loki.

Even as Jane faced the creature the ceiling in the next room, already weak and crumbling smashed in and Jane could hear the sound echo throughout the house as it fell in all around them, walls and ceilings crumbling in dust and ash, while fire ripped about the whole, swallowing it like a beast.

The fire daemon before Jane had been hit by the falling ceiling which she had dodged and mostly avoided. By the time he was one his feet again Thor had done with his first daemon and smashed his hammer on the head of the next. It crumbled even as another three leaped through the open ceiling and Jane ducked away to grasp hold of the spare computer screen which she cracked across the one nearest to her's head.

Loki meanwhile had felled his adversary to the ground and turned, searching for Darcy, he heard her cry out from across the room and would have gone for her had he not seen Thor's dire circumstances as he attempted to deal with three fire daemons at once in a small, crumbling space, licked with fire. Jane behind him was doing all she could to help, but she didn't have a mighty Mjolnir to aid her.

Loki leaped into the next room and took down a fire daemon with a whirling swing of ice from his hand, while Thor swung Mjolnir, knocking both the remaining two down, while Jane flung a vase at each of them.

Thor's eyes were blazing with anger, even as Loki shot ice to cut a semi clear path to the door. Thor caught an arm round Jane and was moving for it when she cried,' where are Darcy and Mr Lewis?'

Thor glanced over his shoulder,' were they not with you?' he yelled above the crumbling noise to his brother.

Loki rolled his eyes in frustration at the Lewis' lack of appearance.' Next room,' he yelled back,' I'll find them both!'

He headed through the door again, ducking as paster fell, glass shattered from the heat and fire licked at his boots.

'Darcy!' he yelled.

The only response he got was her panicked yell of,' daddy! Daddy!'

Loki shot ice to make a path, but the house was so consumed with fire it was becoming harder every moment. He struggled across the burning ceiling boards and saw Darcy. She bent over the figure of her father, who was half crushed beneath a beam.

Loki pulled her away, seeing with one expert glance that Mr Lewis was already dead.

'Come on,' he said.

Darcy turned wild eyes to his face.

'He is dead,' said Loki briskly and he was about to try make for the door again when Mjolnir smashed through the wall before them, making a gap wide enough to pass through. Loki dived through, pulling Darcy after him and both tripped out onto the grass outside to see the house burning, alone and unseen.

Thor shouted into the sky,' Hemdall remove the cover now!'

Hemdall must have heard for in a moment the cries of startled villages reached them.

Thor closed a hand over Jane's.' We have to flee,' he said,' the fire daemons will be after us, villages could be hurt if we stay.'

'But daddy's body?' chocked Darcy.

Thor's second arm tightened around her,' the village will find and take care of that,' he said,' you can't stay Darcy Lewis, the fire daemons saw you, they will be after you as well as us.'

'But you killed all those in their,' protested Darcy.

'I'm not convinced they are all dead,' admitted Loki.

'And we know their leader,' said Thor,' he can see far like Hemdall, he will have seen all.'

Darcy turned away, chocking on hot tears. Jane's hand wrapped around her's. Thor nodded to Loki and the four of them turned and began to run, aware that suddenly nowhere was safe.

Seconds and everything had changed. This time they were all running for their lives, all fugitives together, chased for they knew not what reason, but chased to viciously to wait and find out.

_More to Come! (Next up: The four fugitives flee, trying to decide where they can go to for safety.)_

_Please Review! _


End file.
